Somewhere Else
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction - AU - Jim et Spock ont grandi ensemble sur Vulcain, après que la famille de Spock l'ait sauvé de Tarsus. Mais quand Spock en épouse une autre, Jim prend la dure décision de revenir sur Terre pour rejoindre Starfleet.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Somewhere Else

 **Auteur** : IvanW

 **Résumé** : Jim et Spock ont grandi ensemble sur Vulcain, après que la famille de Spock l'ait sauvé de Tarsus. Mais quand Spock en épouse une autre, Jim prend la dure décision de revenir sur Terre pour rejoindre Starfleet.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de IvanW. Quant à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

 **Bêta** - **reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde :)

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Hello :) Voici une nouvelle traduction sur l'univers de Star Trek. Certains m'avaient demandé si je continuerai sur ce fandom lors de la publication de "Objective Data", et bien oui :) je continue et j'espère vous revoir sur cette fiction !

Quant au rythme de parution … Comme vous allez le voir, les chapitres sont assez courts. Il y aurait que moi, ce serait un chapitre par jour (comme pour "Subjective Assessment"). Mais j'ai aujourd'hui une Bêta (Et oui, on applaudit !), et je ne veux pas la noyer de travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle démissionne :P Donc, je pense prendre un rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine. Je vais voir ça avec elle, et je vous redis :)

A bientôt !

Ps : le comportement de Jim peut sembler un peu OOC, mais, dans cette fiction, il n'a pas eu la même histoire ni la même enfance que dans l'histoire originel. Il n'a donc pas développé le même caractère :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Jim traversa le parc de Verdana IV en courant. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il s'enfuyait simplement. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Sa poitrine le serrait, son cœur était déchiré en deux. Comment pourrait-il survivre ?

Il repéra un banc près d'un étang où nageaient des oiseaux indigènes de Verdana. C'était un endroit comme un autre pour atténuer la douleur.

Jim s'assit, ajustant les robes traditionnelles vulcaines qu'il portait pour ne pas les abimer ou, pire, les plisser. Il tendit la main dans sa poche intérieure et retira une fiole.

« Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? »

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, surpris. « Amanda. » Il remit la fiole dans sa poche.

Elle sourit chaleureusement, avec un peu plus de sympathie, et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Son écharpe de tête était d'une nuance particulièrement magnifique de turquoise.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Après tout ce temps, je commence à te connaître. Et tu es facile à suivre. » Elle attrapa sa main et ne la lâcha pas. « Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Jim ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre elle. « Pourquoi m'avoir gardé ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Avez-vous compris, quand vous m'avez sauvé sur Tarsus, quand j'étais gamin, que vous ne vous débarrasseriez jamais de moi ? »

Amanda se mit à rire. « Nous ne voulions pas nous débarrasser de toi. Aucun de nous. »

« Même Sarek ? »

« Même lui. Tu es de notre famille, Jim. Ça ne changera jamais pour nous. »

Il avala difficilement. Et c'est là que résidait le problème. C'était le mariage de Spock. La cérémonie du lien. Le mariage. Tout en même temps. Jim était censé se tenir à ses côtés, comme son meilleur ami, comme un frère, mais il n'avait pas de sentiments fraternels pour Spock. Il était désespérément, douloureusement, amoureux de ce stupide Vulcain. Il avait grandi avec Spock, avait presque tout partagé avec lui. Sauf la seule chose que Jim voulait vraiment. Son cœur.

« Pourquoi la cérémonie n'a pas lieu sur Vulcain ? » Marmonna Jim, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse. Ça aurait été plus facile d'être à la maison. Il y avait plein d'endroit où il pouvait se cacher, chez eux.

« Parce que Spock et Nyota prévoient de faire leur lune de miel sur Verdana, tu le sais. » Dit doucement Amanda. « Nous rentrons sur Vulcain demain. »

« Pas Spock. »

« Non. Mais toi, Sarek et moi. » Elle lui serra la main. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu avais les larmes aux yeux, chéri. Ce n'est pas rien. »

Jim se redressa et s'essuya les yeux. « Je suis juste un idiot. »

« Tu n'es pas un idiot. »

« Je sais pas comment vous le dire. » Admit Jim, en détournant les yeux d'elle.

« Dis-moi juste la vérité de la manière la plus simple. »

« J'aime votre fils. » Dit-il.

« Oui, bien sûr – »

« Non. Je veux dire, je suis amoureux de lui. »

« Je sais. »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. « Vous saviez ? »

Elle soupira. « Je suspectais que c'était le cas. Tu n'es pas très subtil, Jim. Depuis que Spock a commencé à organiser son mariage, j'ai remarqué un changement entre vous. Tu n'es plus le brillant, joyeux Jim que j'ai connu. »

« Je l'ai seulement compris il y a six mois quand ils ont annoncé leur engagement. Ou bien, un peu avant, quand il a commencé à la voir. » Jim secoua la tête. « Seigneur, je suis dans la merde. » Puis il regarda Amanda. « Pardon. »

Son sourire était insupportablement doux. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Spock ? »

« Que pourrais-je dire ? Je suis gay, il ne l'est pas. Je … Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. » Jim avala. « Et, évidemment, il … il ne le sera pas avec moi. À aucun moment j'aurais pu lui dire. J'ai pensé à le faire, Amanda, vraiment. Mais ça me tue. »

« Oh, chéri, je suis tellement désolée. » Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Je sais. » Dit-il. « Je dois faire avec. La cérémonie a lieu dans deux heures. »

Amanda le serra un peu plus et le relâcha brusquement avant de se lever.

« Pourquoi Jim pleure-t-il, Mère ? » Entendit-il Spock demander.

 _Oh merde._

Jim s'essuya frénétiquement les yeux, se détournant d'eux.

Amanda ne répondit pas, mais Jim fut conscient de son départ, les laissant seuls.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Je ne pleure pas. » Insista Jim. « Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu devrais être en train de te préparer. »

« Père a dit que tu étais parti et que Mère t'avait suivi. Es-tu malade ? »

« Non. »

Spock l'étudia, ses yeux noirs l'évaluant. « Tu es contrarié. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai réfléchi. »

Spock s'assit à côté de lui.

« Quand tout sera fini, je vais partir sur Terre et rejoindre Starfleet. » Dit Jim.

« Quoi ? Mais tu as déjà été accepté à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. »

« Ils ne me veulent pas vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas refuser à cause de mes notes. »

Spock secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Vulcain. »

« C'est pour le mieux. »

« Pas pour moi. Pourquoi, Jim ? Tu n'as jamais mentionné le désir de partir, avant. Pas devant moi. Pas devant ma mère. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Ecoute, c'est pas grave. Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. »

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Jim rit, sans joie. « Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as … ta femme. Ta partenaire. Et tu auras probablement des enfants aussi. »

Il se leva, se sentant tellement agité, si bouleversé qu'il ne pouvait rester assis.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Répondit Spock. « Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé à partir ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça, Spock. Ça me détruit. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tout ce qui te fait du mal, tu dois me le dire et je tenterais d'y remédier. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux rien y faire. Je t'aime, Spock. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, mais c'est un fait. Et je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors que….alors que je suis comme ça. Je ne veux pas être égoïste, je ne le suis pas. »

« Jim – »

« Je dois y aller. » Chuchota Jim. « Je dois partir, maintenant. Je suis désolé, Spock, je suis désolé.

Et il courut. Spock ne l'arrêta pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Somewhere Else

 **Auteur** : IvanW

 **Résumé** : Jim et Spock ont grandi ensemble sur Vulcain, après que la famille de Spock l'ait sauvé de Tarsus. Mais quand Spock en épouse une autre, Jim prend la dure décision de revenir sur Terre pour rejoindre Starfleet.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de IvanW. Quant à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

 **Bêta** - **reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde :)

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Hello :) Wouaw, j'étais agréablement surpris par l'accueil qu'a reçu cette nouvelle traduction ! J'espère que cet engouement durera :) Merci à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont commenté, vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi ! A jeudi !

* * *

 **RAR** :

Sam : Hi ! Oui, je sais, c'est rare comme début, mais c'est ça qui m'a plut dans cette histoire :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. En tout cas, merci de suivre cette traduction et d'avoir commenté :) A bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Des doigts frais se posèrent sur son front. Jim sut qui c'était sans même se retourner.

« Ton esprit est désordonné. » Dit Sarek.

« Oui. »

Sarek tourna autour de lui pour lui faire face. Jim se trouvait devant le bâtiment de Verdana IV d'où les navettes devaient partir. Ils partiraient pour Vulcain dans moins d'une heure.

« Peut-être devrais-tu méditer. »

« J'ai essayé, ça n'a pas aidé. »

« Qu'est-ce qui provoque une telle agitation en toi, James ? Dit-moi. »

« Ce serait imprudent, Sarek. »

« Tu m'appelais _Sa-mekh_. » Dit Sarek. « Ne suis-je plus ton père ? »

Jim ferma les yeux. Il frotta sa poitrine dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. « Si, vous êtes toujours mon _Sa-mekh_. »

« Quand tu es venu pour la première sur Vulcain, tu es tombé dans le sable et tu t'es blessé le genou. T'en souviens-tu ? »

« Oui. » Murmura Jim.

« Tu étais très courageux. La coupure saignait, et tu devais avoir mal car des grains de sables s'y étaient logés. Tu voulais pleurer. Je le voyais. Mais tu ne voulais pas pleurer devant moi. »

Jim sourit un peu. « Vous m'avez porté comme si je ne pesais rien. »

« Tu ne pesais rien. Tu n'avais que de la peau et des os. Ta lèvre tremblait alors que tu essayais de contenir tes émotions. » Dit Sarek de sa voix douce.

« Et vous m'avez que je n'avais pas d'interdiction de pleurer. » Jim hocha la tête. « J'ai sangloté contre votre chemise et l'ai ruiné. »

« Effectivement. Je ne t'interdis toujours pas de pleurer, James. Je ne te demande pas d'être quelque chose que tu n'es pas. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Si je cède, je ne pourrais m'arrêter. »

« C'est Spock, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que tout le monde sait ? »

Sarek l'étudia. « Tu es notre fils. Non par la naissance, mais par les circonstances. T'attendais-tu à ce que nous ne te connaissions pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir à la cérémonie. » Dit Jim. « Je vais retourner à Vulcain. »

« Je le soupçonnais, lorsque je t'ai trouvé ici. »

« Vous voulez me dissuader ? »

Sarek secoua la tête. « Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu es incapable de faire, James. »

« Vous êtes bon avec moi. » Dit Jim en expirant lentement. Ça ne fit pas disparaître la douleur, pas même un peu. « Je devrais mettre ça de côté, et être là. Pour Spock. »

« Spock voudrait que tu fasses ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Il ne te jugera pas si tu ne viens pas. »

Et c'était vrai. Merde, ils étaient vraiment trop gentils avec lui. Pas étonnant qu'il les aime autant. Ça serait difficile de les quitter.

« J'ai l'intention d'aller sur Terre. Rejoindre Starfleet. »

Sarek sembla y réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête. « Je vois. »

« Je vous déçois ? »

« Etre déçu de ton choix serait illogique, James. Ton choix de vie t'appartient. »

Jim étudia la ligne de navette qui se formait devant eux. Le bâtiment était encombré de passagers, mais pourtant Jim ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

« Vous m'avez encouragé vers l'Académie des Sciences. »

« Tu es intelligent. J'ai simplement suggéré que c'était un endroit logique pour un esprit brillant comme le tien. »

« Je ne veux pas partir. » Dit Jim en se mordant les lèvres. « Vulcain est ma maison. »

« Et elle le restera, toujours. Comme nous resterons ta famille. Je comprends ton choix et tes raisons, mon fils. »

« Merci, _Sa-mekh_. »

Sarek leva la main en _ta'al_ , et Jim fit de même.

« Reste sur Vulcain jusqu'à notre retour. » Dit Sarek, et ce n'était pas une question, mais une demande.

« Je le ferai.. »

« Longue vie et prospérité. »

« Longue vie et prospérité. »

Jim se dirigea vers la ligne de navette prévu pour Vulcain lorsque Sarek se retourna et partit pour assister au mariage de Spock.

Le trajet vers Vulcain ne durerait que deux heures, mais alors qu'il montait à bord, Jim ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait que Spock serait probablement marié à Nyota lorsqu'il arriverait. Et serait lié. Il ne pouvait oublier que ce lien était le plus important. Même Jim, aussi humain qu'il était, avait un lien familial avec Sarek, Amanda et Spock. Ça ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon pour lui et Amanda qui étaient humains, mais le confort, la connexion entre eux était là.

Ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'il quitta la navette, mais être à la maison, sur Vulcain, atténua un peu sa douleur. Il se sentait vraiment chez lui, même si tous les Vulcains ne l'avaient pas accepté. Beaucoup l'avait fait, cependant, et cela lui suffisait.

Jim se dirigea vers leur maison dans un état secondaire. Spock était marié. _Spock était marié._ Spock était lié. _Spock était lié._

Il échangea ses robes vulcaines contre un pantalon sombre et l'un des pulls de Spock, et se fit un thé.

C'était la maison où il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie. Où il avait grandi avec Spock. Où il était tombé amoureux.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début. Personne ne voulait l'accepter à l'école. Spock l'avait protégé, et, finalement, il s'était amélioré.

Jim ramassa son PADD et l'alluma. Il commençait à enquêter sur l'Académie de Starfleet quand il reçut un message d'Amanda.

« Salut. » L'appela-t-il immédiatement en vidéoconférence.

Elle le salua avec son doux sourire qu'elle ne semblait réserver qu'à lui. « _Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?_ »

« Mieux qu'avant. Je suis désolé d'être parti. »

« _Je comprends. Nous comprenons tous._ »

Il hocha la tête, repoussant l'envie de pleurer. « Tout est fini ? »

« _Oui. Ils sont mariés._ » Elle hésita. « _Ils ne sont cependant pas liés._ »

Il lui fallu un moment, un moment où il comprit que son cœur venait de se déchirer dans sa poitrine, avant que les mots ne l'atteignent. Les autres mots.

« Attendez, quoi ? Ils ne sont pas liés ? »

« _Non. La grande prêtresse a dit que quelque chose bloquait. Nous ne savons pas trop quoi. Spock et Nyota essaieront de comprendre quand ils reviendront sur Vulcain, je suppose. Donc, c'était seulement un mariage humain_. »

 _Seulement._

 _Seulement._

 _Seulement._

« _Jim_. » Dit Amanda, les yeux tristes. « _Je suis vraiment désolée._ »

« Non, ne le soyez pas. C'est – C'est une heureuse occasion. Vous devriez célébrer avec eux. »

Bien sûr, il avait sa réponse, Jim le savait, même s'il en avait douté jusque-là. Spock savait ce que Jim allait ressentir à l'idée qu'il épouse Nyota, de toute façon. Spock ne l'aimait pas. Pas de cette façon. Et Jim devait l'accepter et passer à autre chose. Loin de….de Spock.

« _Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien. Sarek m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu._ »

« En effet. »

« _Il m'a dit que tu voulais rejoindre Starfleet._ »

Jim hocha la tête. « Je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Maintenant. »

Amanda se mordit la lèvre. « _Si c'est ce que tu veux, Jim. Tu sais que je te soutiendrai._ »

« Oui, je sais. »

« _Ma famille est toujours sur Terre. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils prennent soin de toi._ »

Jim sourit. « Je vous aime, vous savez. »

« _Je t'aime aussi._ »

« Retournez à la réception, d'accord ? Ça ira. »

« _Si tu es certain._ »

« Je positive. Je lis des documents sur Starfleet. »

Elle acquiesça. « _D'accord. On se voit demain à la maison._ »

« Bonne nuit. »

Jim retourna à la page sur Starfleet. Mais après un moment d'hésitation, il ouvrit un message texte.

Sous le nom de Spock, il tapa :

 _Félicitations à vous deux. J'espère que tu seras très heureux. Longue vie et prospérité._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Somewhere Else

 **Auteur** : IvanW

 **Résumé** : Jim et Spock ont grandi ensemble sur Vulcain, après que la famille de Spock l'ait sauvé de Tarsus. Mais quand Spock en épouse une autre, Jim prend la dure décision de revenir sur Terre pour rejoindre Starfleet.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de IvanW. Quant à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

 **Bêta** - **reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si pressé. » Lui dit Amanda alors qu'elle le regardait faire ses bagages dans sa chambre. « Le premier semestre ne commence pas avant plusieurs semaines. »

« Je sais, mais je veux prendre le temps de m'installer. » Et il voulait être parti avant que Spock et Nyota ne reviennent sur Vulcain. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ils évitaient soigneusement le sujet.

Elle s'approcha de sa commode et enleva plusieurs objets pour les mettre dans sa valise. Elle regarda à l'intérieur. « Ce n'est pas le pull de Spock ? »

Jim se sentit rougir. « Hum, ouais. Il est vraiment doux, et je l'ai toujours aimé. » Il ne voulait pas l'enlever. Il espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Amanda sourit et lui toucha doucement le visage. « C'est un joli pull. Je suis certaine que ça ne dérangera pas Spock que tu le prennes. »

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-il en se détournant. La vérité est qu'il avait déjà emballé trois chandails de Spock. Ils sentaient comme lui et … et San Francisco était censé être beaucoup frais que Vulcain.

« Si tu m'avais demandé mon avis, je t'aurais dit de prendre plus de pulls. »

Jim sourit et secoua la tête. « Vous m'en avez déjà donné un, et j'ai tous les autres que vous m'avez fait. Je porterais mon uniforme la plupart du temps de toute façon.

« Tu as sans doute raison. N'oublie pas que Chrisopher Pike t'attends à la navette. »

« D'accord. »

« C'est un vieil ami de la famille, et il a dit que tu pourrais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un dortoir à l'Académie. »

« D'accord. »

« Assure-toi de manger régulièrement. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « D'accord. »

« Et surveilles tes allergies. Tu n'es pas habitué aux plats terriens. »

« D'accord. »

« Et contacte-nous régulièrement, Sarek et moi. »

« D'accord. »

« Et assure-toi de toujours travailler avant de sortir avec des amis. »

« D'accord. »

Elle le fixa. « Tu te moques de moi. »

Il rit. « Non, vraiment. Vous êtes juste … Vous êtes incroyable, vous le savez ? »

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle les essuya avec impatience. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Seigneur, vous allez me faire culpabiliser. » Il la serra contre lui. « Ça va aller. Je vais bien. »

« Eh bien, je n'en ai jamais douté. Je suis celle qui va s'effondrer. » Elle s'écarta de lui. « Si tu détestes être là-bas, tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il ne le ferait pas. Il savait qu'il mentait, mais préférait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il referma sa valise. « Je pense que c'est tout. »

Amanda essaya de sourire, mais Jim vit que c'était difficile. « Il va être bouleversé, tu sais. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Non. Il sera heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il sera marié et tout. »

Il était fier de pouvoir dire ce mot, _marié_ , sans trembler.

Jim se souvenait du jour où il avait rencontré Nyota Uhura. Son père avait été nommé ambassadeur terrien sur Vulcain. Jim ne savait pas alors qu'elle courtisait ouvertement Spock. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait, pourtant.

« Oh, attendez. » Dit Jim en pensant à quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit le tiroir du bas. Il enleva l'image holographique qu'il avait cachée il y a un moment.

Amanda passa derrière lui pour regarder.

C'était une photo de lui, de Sam, de sa mère et de son beau-père, Frank, quand ils étaient arrivés sur Tarsus. C'était censé être un nouveau départ pour eux. Dommage que le seul qui s'en soit sorti vivant ait été Jim.

Il était devenu l'un des orphelins de Tarsus, comme il les avait rencontrés. Et Amanda avait dit à Sarek qu'elle voulait qu'ils en adoptent un. Jim avait été très chanceux d'être celui qui avait été adopté.

« Vous étiez une belle famille. » Dit doucement Amanda.

« Elle a vraiment essayé, ma mère. Mais Tarsus … c'était un endroit horrible. »

Il se détourna et rouvrit sa valise pour y fourrer la photo, puis la referma. Il y avait déjà ajouté une photo de lui avec Amande, Sarek et Spock prise lors d'un voyage en famille sur Nydron trois ans plus tôt. Sarek et Spock avaient, bien entendu, déclaré les photographies holographiques commémoratives comme étant complètement illogique, mais ils étaient restés stoïquement à côté de Jim et Amanda.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et, lorsqu'Amanda éteignit la lumière, il l'entendit renifler.

.

* * *

.

« Jim ! »

Jim se retourna au moment où il allait entrer dans le hangar à navette. Il avait dit au revoir à Sarek et Amanda à la maison. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils ne l'accompagnent pas.

« Eh, Stonn. » Il salua son ami.

Stonn, un Vulcain particulièrement grand qui avait été son ennemi avant de devenir son ami, s'arrêta devant lui. « Je me suis arrêté chez toi et tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais parti. Tu pars sans dire au revoir. »

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas de séparation douloureuse. Et je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je reviendrais pour les vacances. » Ou Jim pensait le faire. S'il s'en sentait capable.

Stonn acquiesça. « Je voulais te voir partir. T'Pring voulait venir aussi mais sa mère est malade. »

T'Pring était la compagne de Stonn. Ils étaient tous allés à l'école ensemble, bien que Stonn et T'Pring soient de l'âge de Spock, et plus âgé que Jim de quelques années.

« Je suis désolé pour sa mère. Donne-lui tous mes vœux de bon rétablissement. »

« Je le ferai. Starfleet est indigne de ton intelligence, Jim. Tu as ta place à l'Académie des Sciences. »

« J'aurais aimé y aller. »

Stonn le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête. « Spock est fou. »

Jim détestait être aussi transparent. « Je suis sûr qu'il a choisi ce qu'il pensait être le meilleur et le plus logique choix. »

Stonn ne répondit pas et leva sa main en ta'al. « Longue vie et prospérité, Jim. »

Jim leva la main. « Longue vie et prospérité, Stonn. »

Jim était seul dans la navette partant de Vulcain. Peu de Vulcains appréciaient voyager, et encore moins souhaitaient aller sur Terre. Certains y aller pour affaires, mais peu pour le loisir. Jim souriait à l'idée que les Vulcains puissent faire quelque chose par plaisir.

Alors que la navette décollait, il envoya un message à Spock.

 _Eh Spock. J'espère que toi et Nyota allez bien. Je suis dans la navette pour la Terre. J'ai présenté ma candidature à l'Académie de Starfleet, et j'ai été accepté. J'ai donc retiré ma candidature à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Ils n'en étaient pas heureux. Faire quelque chose pour accepter un humain parmi eux a été un grand pas pour eux, et j'ai été ingrat. Quoi qu'il soit, je voulais juste que tu le saches, donc ne soit pas surpris si je ne suis pas à la maison. Jim._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Somewhere Else

 **Auteur** : IvanW

 **Résumé** : Jim et Spock ont grandi ensemble sur Vulcain, après que la famille de Spock l'ait sauvé de Tarsus. Mais quand Spock en épouse une autre, Jim prend la dure décision de revenir sur Terre pour rejoindre Starfleet.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de IvanW. Quant à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

 **Bêta** - **reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Quelques minutes avant que la navette n'attérisse à San Francisco, le PADD de Jim bipa pour lui signaler qu'il avait reçu un message. Il soupçonna Spock d'en être l'expéditeur, et il l'ignora presque pour pouvoir lire bien plus tard. Mais la curiosité l'emporta et il l'ouvrit.

 _Salutations, Jim. J'espère que tu vas bien. Bien que je ne doute pas que tu crois que ton choix de partir aussi rapidement était logique, je suis peu habitué à une telle hâte de ta part. J'avais l'intention de discuter de tes options avec toi lorsque je serais rentré sur Vulcain. Il semblerait, cependant, que ta décison ait rendu mes intentions inutiles. Tes souhaits et félicitations sont appréciés. Quand tu sera installé sur Terre, je m'attends à recevoir un mot de ta part. Spock._

Jim se mordit la lèvre. Pour un observateur occasionnel, quelqu'un qui ne connaitrait pas Spock, son message pourrait sembler, sans équivoque, poli. Mais Jim, qui connaissait bien Spock, sentit son irritation derrière ses mots. Il secoua la tête et mit le PADD dans le sac qu'il portait. Il s'attendait pas à ce que Spock le prie de rentrer à la maison ou quoi que ce soit, mais … il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vaguement déçu.

La navette attérit et Jim descendit la rampe avec les autres passagers. Un homme, à peu près la quarantaine, pensa Jim, s'approcha presque aussitôt de lui.

« Jim Kirk ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Je le savais. Tu ressembles à ton père. Je suis Chrisopher Pike. »

Pike tendit la main vers lui comme pour lui serrer la main. Jim se contenta de la fixer en silence. Puis il secoua la tête. Les choses étaient différentes ici. Il leva la main à son tour.

Mais Pike baissait déjà la sienne. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. » Il sourit. « Ils ne se serrent pas la main sur Vulcain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, monsieur. Mais c'est rien. Je ne m'y attendais juste pas. »

« Non, ce n'est pas rien, Jim. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Et appelle-moi Chris. Pas de ces foutus _messieur_. Du moins, pas avant que tu ne sois officiellement à Starfleet. » Pike tendit la main vers le plus lourd des deux sacs que portait Jim. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Protesta Jim, mais Pike l'avait déjà pris en main.

« Allez, Jim, c'est par là. »

Il suivit Chris Pike hors du hangar à navette jusqu'à la rue où les attendait une _hovercar_.

« Ta mère m'a tout dit sur toi. » Dit Pike. « Amanda. » Ajouta-t-il lors que Jim le questionna du regard.

« Elle est géniale. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop ennuyé. Elle est un peu protectrice. »

« Totalement compréhensible. Monte. »

Jim entra dans l'hovercar est regarda autour de lui. « Je n'étais jamais entré dans l'un d'entre eux avant. »

« Il y en a pas sur Vulcain ? »

« Non. Ni sur aucune autre planète sur lesquelles je suis allé. »

« Je t'apprendrai à conduire, un de ces jours. »

Jim sourit. « J'apprécierais vraiment, monsieur. »

« Chris. »

Le voyage vers l'appartement, situé de Pike fut court. Moins de dix minutes et Pike entra dans un parking situé sous le toît de l'immeuble. Jim lui suivit ensuite dans l'ascenseur, et il descendirent au dixième étage.

« Ce sera ta maison jusqu'à ce que commence ton semestre. » Expliqua Pike. « Je serai absent la plupart du temps, mais tu pourras faire comme chez toi. »

« Merci. »

Pike glissa sa puce d'identification devant un scanner et la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais végétarien. »

« Végétalien. »

Pike sourit. « Elle m'a fourni une liste de ses plats vulcains préférés, ainsi que de leurs ingrédients. Je vais essayé de les obtenir. »

Jim se sentit rougir. « Elle n'aurait pas dû se donner autant de mal. Je suis désolé. »

Pike agita la main. « C'est pas un problème. Elle m'a aussi donné la liste de tes allergies. »

« J'en ai plusieurs. » Admit Jim.

« Je comprends. Le résultat des produits génétiques qu'ils ont testé sur Tarsus. »

« Oui. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché. »

« Kodos était dans l'eugénisme, non ? »

« Il l'était, ouai. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, en tout cas. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, honnêtement. J'étais très jeune quand j'ai été adopté. »

Pike sourit encore. « Je t'ai aussi acheté plusieurs sortes de thé. À moins que tu ne préfères le café ? »

« Non, monsieur. Hum, Chris. Je n'en ai jamaisgoûté. J'ai apporté un peu du propre mélange de thé que ma mère fait, mais merci d'en avoir acheté. »

« Tu es vraiment poli. » Observa Pike.

« C'est généralement une qualité admirable. Pas sur Terre ? »

Pike rit. « Non, ça l'est aussi. C'est juste que les jeunes de ton âge ne sont pas aussi poli. C'est réellement rafraîchissant. Laisse-moi te montrer ta chambre. »

La chambre n'était pas de mauvaise qualité, mais Jim chercha immédiatement un bon coin de méditation. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Si, c'est tout à fait convenable. J'essaye juste de décider où placer ma pierre de méditation. Est-il permi d'allumer de l'encens ? »

Les lèvres de Pike remuèrent. « Oui. Si tu n'as pas assez de place pour méditer, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un autre endroit dans l'appartement. »

Jim sourit. « Il y a de la place. »

« Donc, tu médites aussi, alors ? »

« Oui, c'est bon pour un esprit désordonné. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Jim repris son sac toujours dans la main de Pike. « Vous aveez dit que je ressemblais à mon père biologique. Vous le connaissiez ? »

« Je connaissais George. On est allé à l'Académie ensemble. Nous étions de bons amis. Je connaissais ta mère aussi, mais pas aussi bien que ton père. » Pike s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre. « Je dois admettre que j'étais plutôt heureux quand j'ai entendu dire que tu rejoindrais Starfleet ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu tiens même un mimimum de George, tu seras un grand atout. Tes résultats sont impressionnants. »

Jim sut qu'il rougissait de nouveau. « Merci, monsieur. Chris. »

« Je te laisse t'installer. Peut-être voudras-tu envoyer un message à ta mère ? Reviens dans la cuisine quand le thé sera prêt. »

Pike ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant Jim seul.

Jim accrocha en premier sa robe de méditation, puis les autres vêtements, avant de sortir les photos holographiques. Outre celles représentant ses deux familles, Jim en avait également pris une dans la salle de couture d'Amanda. Il ne pensait pas que ça la dérangerait, mais il savait qu'il aurait dû lui demander.

C'était une photo de Spock portant le chandail que Jim préférait. Prendre la photographie avec lui était égoïste et, pourtant, il l'a mis à côté du lit. Jim était heureux de l'avoir. Son cœur se serra quand il fixa l'image de Spock. Être avec Spock avait été un rêve qu'il avait cru, longtemps et sans s'en rendre compte, pouvoir rendre réel. Il s'était trompé.

Il prit l'un des pulls de Spock et caressa brièvement le tissu doux avant de le ranger dans un tiroir. Jim saisit son PADD.

Je suis arrivé ! Mr Pike m'attendait, il a l'air vraiment sympa. Pas trop froid ici. Je vais prendre le thé avec lui. S'il-te-plaît, dit à Spock que je vais bien. Il voulait un message à mon arrivé. Je t'aime, Jim.

Pike l'attendait dans la cuisine et lui tendit son thé. Jim remarqua par la fenêtre que des nuages se formaient dans le ciel.

« Une tempête ? »

« Il pleut beaucoup à San Francisco. »

« Tout est si différent. »

Pike lui tendit un dossier. « Ton affectation pour le dortoir et ton emploi du temps du semestre. »

Jim lut le nom de son colocataire.

« Leonard McCoy. »

« Un docteur. » Dit Pike en hochant la tête. « Un homme bien. Tu l'apprécieras. »

Jim sourit et but son thé. « J'en suis certain. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Jim avait terminé sa méditation, avait enlevé sa robe pour ce que Pike appelait des « vêtements de rue, » et s'était assi pour écrire un message à Amanda. Il avait reçu une note de sa part juste avant sa méditation.

 _Cher Jim, c'était merveilleux d'enfin pouvoir t'entendre hier. Je suis tellement contente que les choses se passent bien là-bas. Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais douté. Sarek et moi allons bien. Il t'envoie ses salutations. Spock et Nyota sont rentrés à Vulcain et se sont installés dans leur maison. Chéri, Spock m'a dit que tu ne répondais à aucun de ses messages et que cela le blessait. Oh non, il n'a pas dit qu'il était blessé, mais je sais qu'il l'est. Jim, il t'aime beaucoup, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Tu le sais. Je vais pas t'y obliger, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais que tu lui envoie un message à ton tour. Ce serait gentil de ta part. Maman._

Jim sourit après avoir relu la note et pris sa tasse qu'il avait laissé à côté de son lit. Il s'assit jambes croisés et lui répondit.

 _Il pleut aujourd'hui, comme hier. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis là, et il a plut environ 7,5 jours sur 13. Le Capitaine Pike m'assure que c'est la saison des pluies, et que ce n'est pas toujours aussi humide ici. Je vais à l'Académie tout à l'heure pour rencontrer mon nouveau colocataire, Leonard McCoy. Il est médecin, et j'ai fait des recherches sur ses capacités. Il a l'air assez brillant, donc je pense qu'il n'aura aucune difficulté en cours. Il est divorcé et a un enfant, et d'après mes recherches, il semble avoir gagné le surnom de « Bones » parmi ses collègues et amis. Je n'en connais pas l'origine._

 _Je suis pressé de commencer les cours de commandement de l'Académie. L'uniforme de cadet est arrivé hier après-midi, et il est rouge. Je l'ai déjà essayé, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

Jim fit une pause. Il avait maintenant atteint la partie concernant Spock. Le simple fait de lire que Spock était retourné sur Vulcain avec Nyota avait été comme un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à autre chose. Et ça aurait été bête de sa part de croire qu'Amanda ne mentionnerait pas Spock et …. sa … elle.

 _Tu as raison en ce qui concerne Spock. Je vais lui envoyer un message. Je t'aime, Jim._

Il envoya. Puis commença celui pour Spock.

 _Eh, Spock. Je suis dehors donc je ne vais pas faire long. Tout va bien ici. Pas de problème. Je reste au chaud. Oui, je fais attention à mes allergies. En fait, je vais être en colocation avec le Dr Leonard McCoy, donc tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Le Capitaine Pike m'appelle, je doit y aller. Jim._

Evidemment, le Capitaine Pike n'était pas à la maison. Il était en réalité avec sa petite-amie, une femme appelée _Numéro 1_. Jim trouvait ce nom étrange, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Numéro 1 semblait assez gentille. Elle l'était toujours avec lui, et aimait Pike. C'était tout ce que Jim avait besoin de savoir.

Jim enfila un des pulls de Spock et sortit de sa chambre, saisissant la puce que Pike lui avait donné pour accèder à l'appartement.

L'Académie de Starfleet était à seulement deux rues de l'appartement du Capitaine Pike, bien que les dortoirs soient de l'autre coté du campus. Jim prit un parapluie et se traça un chemin dans les rues humides vers les dortoirs.

Ses formulaires lui avaient appris qu'il avait été placé dans le bâtiment numéro trois, chambre 12. Il s'était arrangé pour rencontrer le Dr McCoy là-bas afin qu'ils puissent se rencontrer avant qu'ils n'aient à vraiment cohabiter ensemble.

La porte de la chambre était fermée, et bien qu'il eut une clé, Jim frappa.

Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un homme d'environ dix ans de plus que lui. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux noisettes.

« Tu es Jim ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Oui. »

« Entre donc. » Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans le dortoir. C'était une petite chambre avec deux lits simples et une salle de bain. Il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble. « J'ai déjà emménagé. J'ai pris le lit près de la fenêtre, mais je peux changer si tu veux. »

« Non, c'est acceptable. »

L'homme le regarda et lui tendit la main.

« Leonard McCoy. »

Jim s'était préparé cette fois. Il n'eut qu'une légère hésitation avant de serrer sa main. « Jim Kirk. »

« C'est vrai que tu as été élevé sur Vulcain ? »

Jim sourit. « Oui, depuis que j'ai six ans. Je peux te poser une question ? »

Les lèvres de McCoy se crispèrent. « Bien sûr, gamin. »

« J'ai lu que certaines personnes t'appelaient Bones. Est-ce que tu préféres ? D'où ça vient ? »

« Oh. » Il hocha la tête. « Ouai, tu peux m'appeler Bones si tu veux. C'est venu comme ça. De un, parce que je suis docteur, je pense. Et j'ai dû faire une ou deux fois un commentaire sur ma femme qui ne m'a tout pris et ne m'a rien laissé à par des os. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Je vois. »

Bones haussa les épaules. « N'y penses pas trop, gamin. C'est rien. »

« Très bien, Bones. »

Bones secoua la tête. « Tu es un gamin étrange, c'est sûur. Tu veux un café ou quelque chose ? »

« Je ne bois pas de café. »

« Et de la bière ? »

« Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool. »

Bones leva un sourcil, comme Spock le faisait. « Nous allons y remédier. » Il fit un geste. « Comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas un palais. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le gars qui était là l'année dernière avait des problèmes avec les toilettes. Nous en aurons sûrement. »

« Malheureusement. » Confirma Jim.

Bone sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

Jim cligna des yeux. « Garder ce dortoir. »

Bones se mit à rire. « Non, gamin. Non. Tout de suite. Tu dois repartir maintenant ou tu as un peu de temps ? »

Jim sut qu'il rougissait. Il devrait connaître ce genre de choses, s'adapter. « J'ai un peu de temps. »

« Super. » Bones saisit un veste de cuir. « On va retrouver un ami, Gary. »

« Gary ? »

« Gary Mitchell. Tu l'aimeras. On va dans un bar. Il est temps que tu te mouilles un peu les pieds, gamin. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « C'est illogique. »

« Ouai, sans doute. Allez, Jim. Je pense que je vais vraiment t'apprécier. »

.

* * *

.

Gary Mitchell, en fait, était comme Jim. Il était beau, drôle et charmant. Jim comprit immédiatement que Gary était attiré par lui quand il vint s'assoir très près de lui au bar, et regarda presque exclusivement Jim alors qu'ils discutaient.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment les Vulcains. » Dit Gary.

« Jim n'est pas un Vulcain. » Déclara Bones.

« Oui, je sais. D'abord, il a des yeux bleus incroyables. » Gary sourit à Jim. « Tous les Vulcains ont les yeux bruns. »

« En effet. » Acquiesça Jim.

« Dieu merci pour les humains, hein ? Parce que tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu, Jim. »

Bones renifla.

« Merci. »

« J'espère qu'on sera en cours ensemble. Tu as pris le cursus commandement, non ? Moi aussi. Alors on sera sûrement ensemble. »

« Je suppose, oui. » Toussa Jim.

« Doucement, gamin. Combien tu en as bu ? » Lui demanda Bones.

Jim regarda sa bière presque fini. Il avait envie d'aller aux toillettes maintenant. « Euh. »

« Je crois que c'est son troisième. » Déclara Gary.

« Ouai, mais le gamin n'est pas habitué. Donc vas-y doucement. »

Gary hocha la tête. « Il a raison, Jim. Ça suffit pour ce soir. On va aller manger quelque chose, tous les trois. »

« D'accord, mais je vais aux toillettes d'abord. » Annonça Jim d'un voix forte, trop forte.

« Ouai, ouai, gamin, vas-y. Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Bones.

« Pas la peine, je sais pisser tout seul. » Assura Jim.

Gary se mit à rire.

Jim se leva de son tabouret et oscilla un peu.

Bones posa la main sur son bras. « Doucement, Jim. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? »

Jim hocha la tête, fronça un peu des yeux et se dirigea vers les toillettes pour hommes. Le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui, pendu à son épaule, paillait. Il l'ignora un moment, mais, après s'être lavé les mains, le sac se remit à pailler. Jim en sortit son PADD et repondit viite à l'appel vidéo avant de se rendre compte qu'il regardait Spock.

« _Jim_. »

« Sp-Spock ? »

« _Puisque tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, j'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir te parler._ » Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « _Où es-tu ?_ »

Jim hoqueta. « Euh. Dans les toillettes pour hommes. »

« _Es-tu ivre ?_ »

« Non ! » Cria Jim. Il fit une grimace. « Ecoute, euh, Spirk. »

Le sourcil de Spock se leva.

« Spock. » Corrigea vite Jim. « Je suis avec Bones et Gary donc – »

« _Qui sont Bones et Gary ?_ »

« Mes nouveaux amis. »

« _Amis ? Ce sont tes amis qui t'ont enivré ?_ »

Jim fronça les sourcils, rétrecissant ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas ivre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas de la tienne. »

« _Jim –_ »

« Je suis occupé, Spock. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. »

Il coupa la communication et remis le PADD dans son sac.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Spock entendit Mère parler dans une autre pièce quand il arriva chez ses parents et, tout d'abord, pensa à s'en aller. Mais les mots qu'il entendit l'arrêtèrent et le poussèrent à s'approcher de la porte.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Jim. »

Spock resta là, derrière la porte, hors de sa vue. Mère se trouvait devant un ordinateur et, d'où il se trouvait, Spock pouvait voir Jim assis à un bureau, sans doute dans son dortoir de l'Académie.

« Je vais aussi bien que d'habitude. » Lui dit Jim.

Spock était d'accord. Il ne remarqua aucun changement visible dans l'apparence de Jim.

Mère rit. « Eh bien, peut-être, mais tu as l'air merveilleusement bien. »

Spock accepta également cette évaluation. Jim était agréable à regarder. Il portait l'uniforme rouge des cadets, remarqua-t-il.

« Je ne te retiens pas dans tes cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une question raisonnable.

« Non, je viens de terminer ma journée. » Jim rit et fit un geste à quelqu'un derrière lui. « _Tais-toi_. Pas toi. » Rajouta-t-il rapidement en regardant Mère.

« Comment se passe tes cours ? » Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Mère.

Jim baissa les yeux un moment, regarda à gauche, avant de se retourner vers Mère. « Ça va. »

« Juste ça va ? Tu travailles j'espère ? »

Jim sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Soudainement, un homme que Spock ne reconnut pas apparut sur l'écran. Il semblait plus âgé que Jim, et avait l'air moins soigné que lui, selon Spock.

« Leonard McCoy, madame. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Oh ! Jim m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes son colocataire ? »

« Ouai, c'est moi. Désolé de d'interférer, mais Jim ment. Ses cours ne vont pas seulement bien. »

« Bones. » Protesta Jim derrière l'homme.

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qie signifiait la déclaration de McCoy, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il est le meilleur dans tous ces cours. » Poursuivit-t-il.

« Bones, va-t'en. »

 _Bones_ se contenta de sourire et de s'éloigner de l'écran, laissant de nouveau la place au visage agréable de Jim.

« Désolé pour ça. Vous m'avez appris à ne jamais me vanter. »

Mère rit. « Eh bien, je suis à la fois satifsaite de ton travail et de ta modestie. »

Les joues de Jim devinrent rouges. « Merci. »

« Est-ce Léonard que tu gardes éloigné de l'écran ? » Demanda Mère.

« Non. » Jim rougit un peu plus mais son sourire s'élargit. « C'était Gary. »

« Qui est Gary ? »

Spock attendait également la réponse. Jim avait mentionné un Bones et un Gary la nuit où il avait été trop ivre pour parler avec lui.

Un homme, un humain, apparut sur l'écran et s'assit près de Jim. Très près. En fait, Spock dirait que l'homme était manifestement dans l'espace personnel de Jim. Il semblait avoir l'âge de ce dernier, mais il n'était pas particulièrement remarquable.

« C'est Gary Mitchell. » Dit Jim. « C'est, uh … »

« Je suis son petit-ami, madame. » Se présenta Gary quand Jim hésita.

Jim sourit. « Oui. Mon petit-ami. »

Spock se promit mentalement d'enquêter sur les antécédents de Leonard McCoy et Gary Mitchell dès que possible.

« Oh. » Mère se passa la main sur le visage. « Eh bien, c'est inattendu. »

« Je sais. » Acquiesça Jim. « Mais tout semble allez plus vite ici. C'était inattendu mais pas désagréable. »

« C'est ce que je vois. Je vais te laisser rejoindre tes amis alors. On se reparle bientôt ? »

« Dès que possible. » Jim leva la main en ta'al. « Longue vie et prospérité. »

L'écran s'éteignit, et Mère se retourna, apercevant Spock près de la porte. Elle sourit.

« Tu aurais pu le saluer, je suis sûre que Jim aurai apprécié. » Dit Mère.

«Vous saviez que j'étais ici ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu l'imagines. » Elle se dirigea vers un des placards et en sortit deux tasses de thé. « Thè ? »

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

« Jim a l'air d'aller bien. San Francisco semble lui convenir. »

Mère versa du thé dans une théière.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'un environnement puisse affecter l'apparence, Mère. Jim ne semble pas avoir changer. »

« Hum. Vraiment ? Je vois, pourtant, une nette différence en lui depuis le jour de ton mariage. »

Spock ne voulait pas revoir le souvenir de Jim les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de détresse qu'il avait causé. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Je vais, bien entendu, étudier minutieusement les dossiers de Leonard McCoy et de Gary Mitchell. »

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé.

« Jim a déjà un petit-ami. » Eluda Mère, secouant la tête, mais souriante.

« Cela semble beaucoup trop hâtif. Il pourrait être dangereux. »

Elle rit. « Je ne pense pas. Jim ne sortirait pas avec un homme dangereux. »

« Mère. Jim est encore innocent et confiant. Je préfère m'en assurer par moi-même. »

« Bien sûr, Spock. » Elle prit une gorgée et s'assit à table. « Tu t'assois ? »

Spock souhaitait commencer au plus tôt ses recherches, cependant, il prit tout de même un siège.

« Pourquoi ni vous, ni Sa-mekh, n'avaient essayé de convaincre Jim de rester sur Vulcain ? »

« J'y ai pensé, mais, honnêtement Spock, au vu des circonstances, je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait été le meilleur choix. »

« Le meilleur choix ? »

« Je sais qu'il t'a parlé de ses sentiments. »

Spock se tortilla maladroitement sur son siège, et se mit à fixer son thé. « C'était une surprise. »

« L'était-ce vraiment ? C'est plus le fait que ce soit une surprise pour toi qui me surprend. » Mère sourit. « Il s'est mis à te suivre dès l'instant où nous l'avons adopté. »

« En tant que frère. »

« Peut-être, en partie. » Admit Mère. « Mais je me doutais qu'il y avait plus. »

« Et vous ne m'en avez pas averti ? »

« T'en avertir ? Oh non. Je ne crois pas que l'amour que Jim te porte nécessite un avertissement, Jim. »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

« Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Nyota avait fait venir toute sa famille et tous ses amis pour le mariage. N'était-ce pas extravagant ? »

Spock avait été longtemps en désaccord avec Nyota sur ce point. « Oui. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait. Et je suis contente que Jim se soit intégré si bien à l'Académie. Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps loin de nous. »

« Nous sommes sa famille. »

« Nous le sommes, oui. Mais tout le monde a besoin de prendre un peu de recul, d'espace, de temps en temps. » Elle tendit la main et lui tapota le poignet. « Comment va Nyota ? »

Spock ne voulait pas parler de Nyota. Le mariage n'était pas idéal, pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Nyota exigeait beacoup d'attention de sa part et trouver toujours à redire sur tout. Elle parlait aussi de quitter Vulcain. Elle semblait indifférente à leur incapacité à se lier et disait que cela n'importait pas. Ça importait pour Spock, et il avait l'intention de découvrir pourquoi ça ne marchait pas.

« Elle va bien. » Répondit-il.

« Veux-tu rester pour le déjeuner ? »

« Oui, si je peux utiliser votre ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches sur les amis de Jim. »

Elle sourit. « Bien entendu. Je vais aller préparer le repas. »

Mère se leva et quitta la pièce. Spock recupéra l'ordinateur abandonné sur la table.

Il était temps d'en savoir plus sur Gary Mitchell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Jim soupira légèrement quand il vit la demande de vidéoconférence au nom de Spock. Il savait qu'il devrait l'affronter, à un moment ou un autre. Il ne pourrait l'éviter pour toujours et vraiment, malgré tout, il ne le voulait même pas.

Mais ça faisait encore de le voir. De penser à lui.

Bien sûr, Jim avait Gary maintenant, et des amis comme Bones et sa copine, Christine, mais Jim savait qu'il passerait sa vie à vouloir et souhaiter Spock. Il avait appris à le cacher à Gary. Il avait avoué une partie à Bones. Mais Jim savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tromper Spock, pas vraiment.

Il appuya sur le bouton, et Spock apparut sur l'écran. Le voir lui causa une douleur immédiate dans la poitrine. Spock était si beau, si précieux.

 _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._

Jim se força à sourire. « Salut, Spock. »

« Jim, j'espère que tu vas bien. »

« Oui, je vais bien. Et toi ? »

Spock hocha la tête. « Bien. Ais-je interrompu quelque chose ? »

Pendant un instant, Jim songea à saisir cette excuse pour faire court. Bones était allé dîner avec Christine. Ils l'avaient invité, mais Jim n'avait pas voulu être la troisième roue. Gary devait, lui, travailler toute la nuit, ce qui laissait Jim seul ici. Il étudiait. Et connaissait toutes les réponses par cœur.

« Non, j'ai le temps. » Admit-il à la place.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre avec toi dans la pièce ? »

« Il n'y a personne ici, Spock. »

Le Vulcain acquiesça à nouveau. « J'ai enquêté sur tes amis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus précisément sur Leonard 'Bones' McCoy et Gary Mitchell. As-tu d'autres amis dont je dois avoir connaissance ? » Demanda Spock très sérieusement.

« Euh – »

« Leurs noms, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Spock – »

« Jim. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin que – »

« Je pourrais obtenir ces informations sans ton aide si nécessaire, mais ce serait plus simple si tu me les donnais toi-même. »

« J'avais presque oublié quel obsédé du contrôle tu pouvait être. »

Spock arqua un sourcil. « Je vois que tu as élargi ton vocabulaire. »

« Je suis désolé. » Marmonna Jim. « Très bien. Il y a la petite-amie de Bones, Christine Chapel. »

Spock hocha la tête.

« Et il y a Scotty. »

«Quel est son nom de famille ? »

« Scott. »

« Scotty Scott ? »

Jim rit, ce qui sembla provoquer un léger élargissement des yeux noirs de Spock.

« Non. Hum, Montgomery Scott. On l'appelle juste Scotty. Oh, et il y a Carol Marcus. Elle est cool. Et certains camarades de classe. Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de tous leurs noms. »

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais il ferma la bouche et acquiesça. « J'ai recupéré certaines informations sur McCoy et Mitchell. »

Jim arqua à son tour un sourcil, mais à sa façon. « Vraiment ? »

« McCoy, bien sûr, est docteur. Et assez respecté. »

« Je sais. »

« Je me demandais pourquoi il avait rejoint Starfleet étant donné sa carrière déjà établie. »

Jim haussa les épaules. « Ils ont aussi besoin de médecins. Pour quand nous irons dans l'espace, s'il y a des blessures. »

« L'espace. » Répéta Spock comme si ça lui semblait désagréable.

« Oui. L'objectif est de commander un vaisseau spatial. »

« Quel objectif ? »

Jim sourit. « Le mien, bien sûr. »

« Tu n'étudies pas les sciences ? »

« Je prends des cours, au besoin, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité. J'ai décidé de suivre le cursus de commandement. »

Spock fronça les sourcils. « Tu es très habile en science, et tu as été accepté à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. »

« Je sais. J'ai changé d'avis. »

Les yeux de Spock se rétrécirent légèrement. « A propos de beaucoup de choses, il semblerait. Mère était-elle au courant de ce changement majeur ? »

« Je crois l'avoir mentionné. »

« Tu crois ? »

Jim soupira, s'irritant de plus en plus. « Est-ce important, Spock ? »

« Ta famille doit être informé des changements dans ta vie. »

« Eh bien, tu l'es, non ? »

La mâchoire de Spock se resserra, mais il décida de changer de sujet.

« Comme je le disais, le Dr McCoy est originaire du Sud, est divorcé avec un enfant, et semble parfois peu orthodoxe. »

Jim rit un nouveau, provoquant le même élargissement de regard chez Spock que la première fois. Bizarre.

« Oui, ça décrit bien Bones. Il est différent, c'est sur, mais il est gentil et il a même décidé de faire un suivi régulier de mes allergies. »

Spock hocha la tête. « Je vais lui transmettre ma gratitude. Tu m'enverras ses coordonnées. »

Jim comprit clairement l'ordre. « D'accord. »

« Maintenant, à Gary Mitchell. »

Jim se mordit la langue et hocha la tête.

« J'ai découvert que c'était un criminel. »

« Un criminel ? »

« Oui, il a été de nombreuses fois arrêté. » Dit Spock avec raideur.

« Bien. »

« Bien ? »

« Je sais tout ça. Gary était adolescent, et c'était pour des petits larcins. Il m'en a parlé. »

« Le vol, quel qu'il soit, n'est pas qu'un petit larcin. »

Jim réussit à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a été effacé de son casier. Comment tu l'as découvert ? »

« J'ai mes méthodes, Jim. Comme tu le sais. »

C'était vrai. Spock pouvait déterrer n'importe quel saleté sur n'importe qui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« De toute façon, il m'en a déjà parlé. Et je ne pense pas que cela fasse de lui un criminel. »

« Je ne peux être d'accord. »

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs. » Insista Jim.

« Aucun de nous n'a été arrêté. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Jim. « Autre chose ? »

« Rien que je n'ai trouvé. » Répondit Spock. « Mais je crois que les arrestations suffisent pour que tu agisses avec prudence. »

Jim acquiesça. « Ok. » Il était temps pour lui de détourner la conversation. Bien que ça le tua de le faire, il demanda : « Comment va Nyota ? »

« Elle va bien. »

« Génial. As-tu compris pourquoi le lien ne marchait pas ? »

Spock secoua la tête. « J'ai rendez-vous demain avec T'Pau. »

« Si quelqu'un peut comprendre, je suis sûr que c'est elle. Elle est très sage. »

« En effet. » Accorda Spock.

« Faits-le moi savoir si tu as des nouvelles. J'ai faim, je dois aller à l'épicerie en bas chercher un sandwich végétarien. Autre chose ? »

« Négatif. »

« D'accord. Alors, à plus tard. »

« Jim – »

« Ouais ? »

Spock hésita et secoua très lentement la tête. « Rien. » Il leva la main en ta'al. « Longue vie et prospérité. »

« Paix et longue vie. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8** :

Spock n'aurait pas dû être surpris que Nyota ne veuille pas venir voir T'Pau avec lui, mais c'est le cas. Elle avait décidé d'aller au terminal pour voir sa famille, et lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui raconter plus tard ce que T'Pau aurait dit sur leur incapacité à se lier.

Le mariage entre eux s'aggravait. Spock pensait que c'était surtout de sa faute. Nyota voulait une réponse plus émotionnelle de sa part, ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Plus elle demandait, plus il mettait de distance entre eux. Ils avaient cessé de partager la même chambre il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant.

Il n'y avait personne avec qui Spock pouvait discuter de cet échec. Sa mère était compréhensive, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle puisse prendre le partie de Nyota concernant le lien émotionnel.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne souciait pas de Nyota. Il n'aurait pas accepté de se marier si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais l'affection profonde qu'elle attendait lui échappait.

« Je suis ici pour voir T'Pau. » Annonça Spock au Vulcain qui se tenait devant la porte de ses appartements.

« Elle vous attend. Vous pouvez entrer. »

Spock passa la porte. T'Pau était assise sur un siège qui ressemblait au trône d'un ancien royaume, bien que ce trône fut simple et ne soit pas orné de pierres précieuses. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

T'Pau pinça les lèvres. « Spock, où est ta femme et future partenaire ? »

« Elle a choisi de ne pas venir. »

« Je vois. » T'Pau ne dit rien de plus, bien que Spock sache qu'elle désapprouvait. Elle se pencha en avant. « Je vais maintenant examiner votre esprit. »

Ses longs doigts osseux se pressèrent contre son visage. Il sentit sa présence dans son esprit mais ce n'était pas envahissant. Juste présent. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand elle se recyla, son expression n'avait pas changé.

« Avez-vous trouvé pourquoi nous avions des problèmes avec le lien ? » Demanda Spock quand T'Pau se contenta de le fixer.

« En effet. Vous êtes déjà lié, Spock. »

Les sourcils de Spock se plissèrent de confusion. « Avec Nyota ? »

« Négatif. Son esprit est faible. Votre lien était déjà en place avant votre mariage. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais été lié à quiconque étant enfant. »

« Si, Spock. Peut-être pas de la manière traditionnelle vulcaine, mais un lien s'est néanmoins formé. » T'Pau secoua la tête. « Votre lien est avec James Kirk. »

Spock laissa échapper un souffle. « Comment ? »

« Telsu. Le lien t'hy'la. Enfants, votre lien s'est formé lors de la reconnaissance de l'auutre moitié de vos âmes. »

Spock baissa la tête. _Jim_.

« Vous avez trahi le lien. »

« Comment ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Par votre mariage avec l'humaine. »

Spock secoua la tête. « Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas su ? »

« Le lien reste en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit définitivement établie. »

« Vous parlez du Pon Farr ? »

T'Pau hocha la tête. « Quand le temps vient, le lien cherche à se compléter et à mûrir. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais il a été trahi. »

La gorge de Spock se resserra. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'ai peu d'expérience avec les liens t'hy'la, Spock. Je n'ai pas connu depuis plus de cent ans. Votré lié a mal. »

« Vous le voyez dans mon esprit ? »

« Je ressens le lien entre vous mais il s'est affaibli. Il cherche du réconfort auprès d'un autre. »

Spock ferma les yeux. « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Si vous souhaitez rompre le lien, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour déterminer si c'est possible. »

Spock ouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea sous le choc. « Le briser ? »

« Si c'est votre souhait. » Déclara T'Pau. « Et celui de votre femme. »

Spock expira. « Je dois y penser. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je suis satisfait de votre aide. »

T'Pau hocha la tête. « Vous pouvez partir, Spock. »

Spock se retourna et s'en alla, se sentant étourdi et désemparé.

* * *

« Mmm. Dieu, oui, s'il te plait. » Gémit Jim alors que Gary poussait encore et encore.

« Jim, oh bébé. Jim. » Cria Gary.

Il se raidit au-dessus de lui quand il vient. Jim halèta, et Gary s'allongea à côté de lui sur le petit lit du dortoir.

« Tu es incroyable. » Dit-il doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de Jim. « J'ai eu de la chance de te trouver. »

Jim sourit. « Moi aussi. Quand je suis arrivé, je ne pensais pas me faire d'amis. Maintenant, je t'ai, et j'ai Bones et tous les autres. C'est comme si j'avais toujours vécu ici. »

Gary repoussa quelques cheveux sur le front de Jim. « Je suis sûr que c'était agréable sur Vulcain, mais tu es humain. Tu devrais rester vivre sur Terre là où tu pourras être qui tu veux être. »

« J'aime Vulcain, et ma vie est là-bas. » Répondit Jim, ressentant le besoin de se défendre.

« Oh, je sais. Et je ne dis pas que c'est mal. Je sais que tu aimes ta famille. Je dis juste que tu devrais rester vivre ici. Avec moi. Et Starfleet. Jim, tu seras le meilleur capitaine de tous les temps. »

Jim rit. « J'espère bien. »

« Tu le seras. » Gary l'embrasssa. « A quelle heure Bones doit rentrer ? »

« Il ne rentre pas. Il reste avec Christine ce soir. »

« Alors je peux rester ? »

Jim acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Mais je meurs de faim. Tu peux aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. Laisses-prendre une douche rapide avant. On peut y aller après. »

Gary passa par-dessus Jim et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Jim s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Gary était génial. Vraiment. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il ''aimait, mais Jim savait que ça arriverait, et bientôt. Et alors Jim serait obligé de lui dire en retour. Il appréciait Gary. Beaucoup. Mais est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Il secoua la tête. Il aimait Spock. Seulement Spock. Alors, il allait devoir mentir et dire à Gary qu'il l'aimait, ou se taire et risquer de le blesser.

Jim s'assit et attrapa son caleçon. Il avait essayé d'oublier Spock. Vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Peu importe combien il appréciait le sexe avec Gary, et putain, Gary était insatiable. Parfois, il imaginait même être avec Spock au lieu de Gary et, après coup, il voulait juste mourir d'embarras.

 _Stupide Vulcain._

Il se leva. Il fouilla sur son PADD, mais il n'y avait aucun message d'Amanda, de Sarek ou même de Spock. Il avait parlé avec Amanda la veille, et avec Sarek le jour encore avant. Mais ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Spock. Ce qui était étrange, vraiment. Mais sûrement pour le mieux.

Gary sortit de la salle de bain, nu et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. « La douche est à toi, bébé. »

Jim sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Gary. « J'en ai pour une minute. »

On frappa soudain à la porte du dortoir et Jim fronça les sourcils.

« Tu peux aller ouvrir ? » Demanda-t-il à Gary, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9** :

Jim était sur le point d'entrer dans la douche quand il entendit un petit coup frappé contre la porte.

« Jim ? Jim ? Tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Gary, le ton presque désespéré.

« Pourquoi ? Qui a frappé ? »

« Sors juste. Maintenant. »

Secouant la tête, Jim enfila une robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour entrer dans la chambre. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Sa-Mekh. »

Sarek se tenait au milieu du dortoir de Jim, imposant. Gary était blanc et essayant désespérément de se rapprocher de la sortie. Au moins, il s'était rhabillé.

Jim se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. « Gary, voici Sarek. Mon Sa-Mekh. »

« Oui, je – Nous nous sommes présentés. » Le regard de Gary se posa sur la porte. « J'étais, euh, je pense que je ferais mieux de partir. On se voit demain ? »

« C'est préférable, oui. » Acquiesça Jim.

« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. » Balbutia Gary.

« Longue vie et prospérité. » Répondit Sarek, bien qu'il n'est pas lâché Jim des yeux.

Aucun d'eux ne parla avant que Gary ne soit sorti.

« J'allais prendre une douche. » Dit Jim.

Sarek acquiesça. « J'attendrais. »

Jim attrapa quelques vêtements propres dans sa commode et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et retourna dans la pièce principale, habillé et prête à affronter Sarek, en seulement cinq minutes.

« Je ne vous attendais pas. » Admit Jim.

« Il était nécessaire que je viennes sur Terre. » Expliqua Sarek. « Je ne pouvais pas repartir sans t'avoir rendu visite. »

« Je suis content que vous soyez là. J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher à manger. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? »

« Ce serait agréable. »

Ils choisirent un restaurant végétarien non loin de l'hôtel de Sarek. Ils avaient déjà commandé que Sarek avait à peine dit deux mots. Pas qu'il soit d'un naturel bavard, mais cela étonna Jim.

« Ta mère, bien sûr, t'envoie ses salutations. »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui. Mon voyage était trop soudain, sinon elle m'aurait accompagné. Elle m'a informé qu'elle t'avait envoyé un message pour te prévenir de mon arrivée. »

« Oh. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »

« Je suppose que tu étais occupé avec Mr Mitchell. »

Jim essaya de ne pas rougir. « Pourquoi ce soudain voyage ? »

« J'ai été nommé ambassadeur sur Terre. »

« Wow. C'est un grand honneur, non ? »

« Oui. Je repars sur Vulcain quelques semaines, puis je reviendrais pour six mois. »

« Ici, à San Francisco ? »

Sarek acquiesça. « Ta mère viendra également. »

« Et Spock ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Sarek prit la tasse devant lui et but une gorgée de thé. « Nyota et Spock se sont séparés. »

L'estomac de Jim se tordit. « Ils – ils sont quoi ? »

« Elle partie vivre quelques temps chez sa sœur sur Rigel 3. Leur mariage était troublé. »

« C'était sa décision, ou celle de Nyota ? »

« Un accord mutuel. Ils n'ont pas réussi à former de lien, et je crois que le mariage humain s'est avéré décevant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. »

Jim se mordit la lèvre. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi. Ça ne signifiait absoluement rien pour lui. Rien.

« Vont-ils se réconcilier ? »

« Difficile de l'imaginer. »

« Eh bien, c'est … c'est dommage. »

Sarek inclina la tête. « C'est regrettable, en effet.»

Leur dîner fut apporté.

« Puisque nous restons ici, peut-être pourrais-tu venir vivre avec nous le temps de notre séjour sur Terre. » Déclara Sarek.

Quitter son dortoir ? Ne plus habiter avec Bones ? Il aimait ses parents, bien sûr, mais avoir il aimait également cette liberté qu'il avait acquis en venant vivre à San Francisco. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Sa-Mekh – »

Sarek leva la main pour l'arrêter. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de répondre maintenant, James. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Sarek baissa la main. « Et Mr Mitchell ? Est-il un partenaire sérieux ? »

« Euh. » Jim se sentit rougir. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu semblais plutôt intime avec lui ce soir. »

« Oui. Mais … eh bien. C'est – c'est encore tôt. »

Sarek arqua un sourcil. « Je vois. Il a l'air amoureux de toi. Je pensais que tu cherchais auprès de lui une relation permanente. »

Jim émit un son étranglé. « Je – non. Je ne suis définitivement pas prêt pour ça. Gary et moi, on s'amuses. C'est tout. »

Jim se sent mal. Il aimait beucoup Gary. Il savait que Gary l'aimait. Mais c'était tout, et il ne savait pas comment expliquer tout ça à Sarek.

« De l'amusement. »

Jim se frotta la nuque. « Oui. Pour l'instant. »

Sarek acquiesça. « Et comment se passe tes cours ? »

« Parfaitement bien. » Déclara Jim.

Il avait l'impression de se vanter, mais Sarek lui avait appris à simplement dire la vérité.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. C'est ce que nous cherchions, quand nous t'avons adopté. »

Jim sourit un peu. « Je m'en souviens. Vous interrogiez tous les orphelins présents. Vous nous posiez des questions difficiles. »

« Peut-ête, mais tu étais le seul à vouloir désespérément y répondre. Tu t'es fâché quand tu as compris que tu ne connaissais pas les réponses. J'ai su que tu avais un esprit vif, capable de comprendre beaucoup de choses. »

« Seulement parce que vous m'en avez offert l'opportunité. »

« Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Je retourne à Vulcain dans la matiné, mais je te contacterais pour t'informer du jour de notre arrivée. »

« Bien. Génial. Vous m'avez manqué. »

.

* * *

.

Maintenant, il était seul dans son dortoir. Bones passait la nuit avec Christine, et Gary avait fuit aussi loin que possible de Sarek. Jim savait que son Sa-Mekh pouvait être intimidant. Jim pensa brièvement à appeler Gary pour qu'il le rejoigne pour la nuit, mais il ne le fit pas.

Il attrapa son PADD et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour contacter Spock. Il ne savait pas s'il répondrait, mais il l'espérait.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le visage de Spock apparut. Il avait l'ai fatigué.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Spock hocha la tête. « Affirmatif. Et toi ? »

« Ouai, bien. Je viens de dîner avec Sa-Mekh. »

« Il m'a informé de son intention de venir te voir. »

« Et il – il m'a parlé de toi et Nyota. »

« Je vois. »

« Je suis désolé, Spock. Je sais que tu voulais que ça marche entre vous. »

« En effet. » Acquiesça Spock.

Et oui, Jim le savait. Parce que Jim avait avoué son amour le jour de son mariage, et que Spock avait tout de même épousé Nyota. Mais ça faisait encore mal de l'entendre dire qu'il avait voulu que ça marche avec elle.

 _Frères_.

Jim avait besoin de se répeter ce mot encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'incruste en lui.

« Eh bien, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, tu sais, à cause de ça. »

« Je ne suis … pas compromis. »

Les mots avaient été prononcé comme s'il y croyait vraiement, et pourtant … Jim avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Un élément hors de sa portée. Une sorte d'information.

« D'accord. Je vais te laisser alors. Je dois réviser. »

Spock hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit, Jim. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Jim coupa la transmission. Son cœur lui faisait mal ; il voulait que Spock l'aime plus que tout. Mais …

 _Frères. Frères. Frères._

Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait y croire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10** :

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'être anxieux, Spock. » Lui dit sa mère alors que la navette atterrissait à San Francisco.

« Je ne suis pas anxieux, Mère. »

Elle sourit doucement. « Je sais. Je voulais simplement dire que je suis certaine que Jim va bien. Il a dit qu'il viendrait nous acceuillir. »

Spock hocha la tête. Malgré les spéculations de sa mère, il ne pensait pas que Jim allait bien et il s'en inquiétait. Depuis qu'il avait découvert être lié à Jim, Spock avait essayé d'abaisser ses boucliers de temps à autre, juste cinq minutes. Il avait pu ainsi s'informer du bien-être de Jim. Et pour autant qu'il le sache, Jim était complètement inconscient de leur connexion.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de l'annonce de T'Pau les concernant. Pas à ses parents. Ni même à Nyota. Il avait décidé de la quitter. Un mariage entre eux ne pouvait pas fonctionner, plus maintenant. Peut-être que cela n'avait jamais été possible, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, Spock ne pouvait plus prétendre le contraire. Bien que cela ait été son idée, Nyota n'avait pas été hostile à leur séparation, ni même particulièrement surprise. Spock se disait que leur mariage n'avait peut-être pas répondu à ses attentes non plus.

Malgré ce nouveau tournant dans leur relation, ce n'était pas comme si Spock pouvait simplement aller voir Jim et lui dire qu'ils étaient liés. Jim méritait mieux que ça.

Spock savait que Jim avait un petit-ami maintenant. Gary Mitchell. Et compte-tenu de la façon dont il avait traité Jim après sa déclaration le jour du mariage, il était probable que Jim ait changé d'avis à son sujet. Spock devait trouver un moyen de revenir en arrière.

Il courtiserait Jim.

Quand ils quittèrent la navette, Spock marchant juste derrière ses parents, il remarqua immédiatement que Jim les attendait. Il se tenait au milieu de la foule mais il n'était pas facile à manquer, car il était grand et blond. Et il n'était pas seul.

Spock reconnut l'autre homme comme étant le dénomé, Gary Mitchell. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et cela n'avait absoluement rien à voir avec le fait qu'il dorme avec son compagnon. Spock ne lui faisait pas confiance avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de son lien avec Jim.

« Jim. » S'exclama joyeusement sa mère en courant vers lui. Elle l'attira immédiatement dans un câlin serré. « Tu es magnifique. »

« Je n'ai pas changé. » Rit Jim.

« Ce qui est merveilleux. » Insista-t-elle.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. » Dit-il doucement. Puis il la relâcha et se tourna vers Mitchell. « Gary, c'est ma famille. Ma mère, Amanda. Mon Sa-Mekh, Sarek, que tu as déjà rencontré. Et mon … Spock. Je veux dire mon frère, Spock. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Mitchell leva la main en une mauvaise imitation du ta'al. « J'espère que c'est comme ça. »

Avant que Spock ne puisse répondre que c'était à peine acceptable, Mère dit : « C'est bien. Charmant. Je suis également heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Spock regarda Jim se diriger vers Père et l'enlacer. Jim avait toujours aimé enlacé, même quand ils étaient enfants, et même l'éducation vulaine n'avait pu changer cela. Père lui retourna légèrement l'étreinte.

Puis Jim se dirigea vers Spock et il l'observa, ses yeux bleus hésitants. Et pendant un instant, Spock crut que Jim ne l'enlacerait pas à son tour. Mais il sourit timidement.

« Hé, Spock. »

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Spock, et non autour de ses épaules comme il l'avait fait avec Père et Mère, et il l'attira à lui. Les bras de Spock vinrent instinctivement l'entourer et le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Spock dut se battre pour garder le contrôle sur ses boucliers vascillant. Il se pencha juste un peu, et attrapa l'odeur de pomme que dégageait le shampoing de Jim.

Jim s'éloigna.

« C'est vraiment génial de te voir. Je suis content que tu sois venu. » Dit Jim. Il serra le bras de Spock avant de rejoindre Mitchell. « On pourrais aller manger avant de rejoindre l'hôtel. Il y a très bon restaurant végétarien très proche. »

« Etes-vous également végétarien, Gary ? » Demanda Mère alors qu'ils quittaient le hangar à navettes.

« Non, madame. Mais c'est le restaurant que l'on fréquente le plus avec Jim, et certains plats sont très savoreux. »

Spock dut repousser la jalousie qu'il ressentait à l'idée que Mitchell fréquente les mêmes endroits que Jim. Avec Jim. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Il le savait. Et pourtant.

« As-tu accepté de rester vivre avec nous, Jim ? » Demanda Père.

« Oui. » Répondit Jim avec un hochement de tête. « Gary va prendre ma place dans le dortoir. Ça sera moins cher pour lui que son appartement. »

« Oh, vous quittez votre appartement ? » S'inquiéta Mère.

« Juste pour cette année, madame. » Acquiesça Gary. « Qui sait ? Peut-être que, l'année prochaine, Jim acceptera de vivre avec moi. »

Jim sourit. « Peut-être. »

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Spock tressauta. Ça allait être, définitivement, plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

.

* * *

.

« Là. » Dit Mitchelle, levant sa fourchette vers la bouche de Jim. « Goûtes-ça. C'est vraiment bon. »

Jim ouvrit la bouche et Mitchell avança sa fourchette. Jim gémit. « Oh mon dieu, c'est trop bon. J'en veux. »

Spock serra le poing autour de son couteau.

Mitchell récupéra une grand portion de légumes dans son plat qu'il posa dans l'assiette de Jim. « Voilà, bébé. »

« Merci. » Les yeux de Jim brillaient alors qu'il regardait Gary.

Père dit calmement : « Tu avais raison, James. La nourriture ici est excellente. Les plats vulcains sont particulièrement délicieux. »

« C'est parce qu'ils avaient un chef vulain ici. Elle n'est plus là, mais ils utilisent toujours ses recettes. » Explique Jim.

« Sarek a raison. » Ajoute Mère. « La nourriture est fantastique. Je pourrais être tenté de venir manger ici tous les soirs. »

« Je ne pourrais te convaincre du contraire. Gary et moi, on vient si souvent que nous avons une table atitrée. »

Spock décida alors qu'il n'aimait pas ce restaurant. Pas du tout. Complètement illogique, bien sûr.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11** :

« Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. » Marmonna Gary alors que Jim et lui se tenaient devant l'hôtel affecté au nouvel ambassadeur. Jim et sa famille restaient, Gary s'en allait.

« Je sais. » Dit Jim. « Mais ils voulaient vraiment que je reste avec eux. »

« Et tu fais toujours ce qu'ils te demandent de faire ? » Demanda Gary, avec ironie.

C'était certainement une partie de Gary que Jim n'appréciait pas. Mais il se força à adoucir le ton. « Non. Ils voulaient que j'étudie à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain, et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Gary soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je sais. Pardon. C'est juste que … ça va être difficile de se voir seuls maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé pour ça. Peut-être que si tu avais pas quitté ton appartement – »

« Tu sais que je ne pouvais plus payer. »

« Je sais. » Jim lui sourit. « Nous aurons du temps. »

« J'espère. » Gary se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Jim se recula. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ma famille est à l'intérieur. » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Et ? »

« Ils n'approuvent pas ce genre d'affichage public. Nous sommes Vulcains et ce n'est pas approprié. »

La mâchoire de Gary se crispa. « Non, Jim. Tu n'es pas Vulcain. »

« Je sais, Gary. Mais ma famille l'est. »

Il soupira à nouveau, plus dramatiquemnt. « Je suis désolé. C'est frustrant. Je t'aime, Jim, et j'aime être avec toi. Beaucoup. »

Jim déglutit difficilement. Il savait que Gary s'attendait à e qu'il le lui dise également, mais Jim ne pouvait pas. « Je sais. Je ressens la même chose. »

A en juger par l'expression de Gary, ça n'avait pas été assez convaincant, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dnner. Pour l'instant. Peut-être pour toujours.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit alors Gary, tendu. « Je te vois demain à l'Académie. »

Jim hocha la tête. « Ouai. Bonne nuit. »

Gary se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de l'hôtel.

« Il ne respecte pas notre famille. » Annonça Spock en sortant de l'ombre.

« Tu écoutais ? »

« Mon intention n'était pas d'espionner. »

Jim roula des yeux. « Quel était ton intention alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, Spock. »

« En tant normal, oui. Cependant, Mitchelle est un criminel. »

« Encore là-dessus ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un compagnon approprié pour toi. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider. »

« Jim – »

« Non. » Le coupa-t-il brusquement. « Tu as une chance de – ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es marié à Nyota. »

« Notre mariage est troublé. » Admit Spock.

« Sa-Mekh me l'a dit. Je suis désolé de l'instabilité de votre union. » Déclara Jim pour la forme. À chaque fois qu'il passait un peu de temps avec Spock ou Sarek, les vieilles habitudes vulcaines revenaient.

« J'apprécie. »

Jim se lécha les lèvres et regarda la rue. Il tira le col de son manteau plus haut sur son coup. « Y aura-t-il réconciliation ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

Jim lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Pourquoi l'as-tu épousé alors ? »

Spock l'obersva, ses yeux noirs aussi insondables que jamais. « Je pensais que le devoir l'exigeait. Et je manquais d'information. »

« Concernant ton incapacité à te lier à elle ? »

Spock hocha la tête.

« C'est malheureux. En connais-tu la raison ? »

« Oui. » Admit Spock. « Mais je ne peux t'en divulguer la raison pour le moment. »

Jim renifla. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire une demande aussi personnelle. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veuilles pas te le dire. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas confiance en Mitchell. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que mon grand-frère autoritaire me surveilles, Spock. Gary ne va pas me faire de mal. Il m'aime. »

« J'ai entendu sa déclaration. » Dit doucement Spock. « Je doute de sa sincérité. »

Jim rit. « Tu quoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu le connaisses non plus. »

« Pourquoi mentirait-il quand il dit m'aimer ? »

« Pour te contrôle. Pour obtenir des faveurs sexuelles de ta part. »

« Crois-moi, il n'a pas besoin de me dire qu'il m'aime pour que ça arrive, Spock. »

Spock inclina la tête. « Je te fais confiance. Plus qu'à quiconque. Mais je crois aussi que tu es naïf. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot. » Insista Jim, piqué par les mots de Spock.

« Tu es très intelligent. »

« Pourtant, tu penses qu'il suffit d'un sourire et de quelques mots doux pour que je sois facilement manipulable. » Jim secoua la tête. « Je le crois. Il m'aime. Tu l'imagines ? Quelqu'un me trouve digne de son amour. »

« Une explosion émotionnelle n'est actuellement pas nécessaire, Jim. » Répondit-il stoiquement.

Jim soupira. « Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de te frapper. »

« Tu ne recourras pas à la violence. » Dit calmement Spock. « Nous devrions rentrer. Ils nous attendent. »

« En es-tu sûr ? » Demanda Jim, s'approchant de Spock. Si près qu'il put sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Spock cligna des yeux. « Sûr qu'ils nous attendent ? »

« Non. Que je ne vais pas recourir à la violence. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait. »

« J'ai changé, Spock. Tu pourrais en apprendre beaucoup sur moi. »

Le sourcil de Spock s'éleva, et Jim n'aurait su dire s'il voulait lécher ce front ridicule ou frapper ce visage arrogant. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Les yeux de Spock s'élargirent, inexplicablement.

Jim recula. « Rentrons. Il commence à faire froid ici. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12** :

Jim venait de finir de déballer ses affaires que on frappa légèrement à la porte. Plutôt que de hausser la voix, il alla ouvrir la porte. Amanda attendait, portant un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses.

« Hey. » La salua-t-il. « Laisses-moi ça. »

Il prit le plateau et le posa sur la petite table à côté du lit.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourriais faire une pause. »

Il sourit. « J'ai presque fini de toute façon. »

Elle prit la théière et versa du thé dans chaque tasse. « J'ai été surprise que tu acceptes d'abandonner ton dortoir pour rester avec nous. »

« C'est ce que voulait Sa-Mekh. »

Amanda lui tendit une tasse et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises composant le salon de l'appartement de Jim.

« Je suis certaine. Mais il aurait accepté ton choix si tu avais refusé. J'y aurais veillé. »

« Je sais. C'est rien. » Lui assura-t-il.

« Si ça ne dépendais que de lui, nous vivrions tous ensemble sur Vulcain pour le restant de nos jours. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « Malgré son stoïsme, il es très sentimental. » Elle sirota son thé. « Tu lui manques. »

« Il me manque aussi. Vous me manquez tous. »

Jim prit place sur la chaise face à elle.

« Tout se passe bien à l'Académie ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai discuté avec Christopher Pike. Il est impressionné par ton travail. »

Jim se sentit rougir. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Ce n'est pas rien. Tous tes professeurs te tiennent en haute estime. J'ai toujours su que tu excellerais dans tout ce que tu entreprendrais. »

« C'est ce que pensent toutes les mères à propos de leur fils. »

« Sans doute, oui. » A-t-elle reconnu. « Et tu t'endends bien avec tes camarades ? »

« Bien sûr, ouai. »

« J'ai remarqué une altération dans ta façon de parler. Gary a l'air très gentil et très attaché à toi. »

Jim rit. « Je suppose, oui. Il me traite bien. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Tu ne supporterais pas quelqu'un qui ne se soucie pas de toi. »

« Jamais. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Alors peut-être me diras-tu pourquoi tu es si insupportablement triste. » Dit-elle doucement, mais avec insistance.

Jim cligna des yeux, décontenancé. « Je – je ne suis pas triste. »

« Je suis ta mère, Jim. Tu ne peux pas me le chacher, bien que tu essayes désespéremment. »

Il ne répondit pas mais détourna le regard.

« C'est Spock, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Oui. Non, je suis passé à autre chose. »

« Tu n'es pas passé à autre chose. C'est exactement pourquoi j'ai remis en quest° cette décision de rester ici avec nous. Avec Spock. »

« Je devrais être capable de supporter mon frère. » Marmonna Jim. « J'essaie. Mais il n'aide pas. »

« Non, en effet. J'aime mon fils, mais s'il y a une chose que Spock ne fait pas, c'est faciliter les choses. »

« Ça va passer. » Jura Jim.

« Je sais. Peut-être que Gary t'aidera à y faire face. »

Il soupira, se mordit la lèvre. « Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« C'est merveilleux. » Sourit Amanda, avant d'ajouter après une pause : « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouai. Ouai, ça l'est. »

Elle l'observa. « Mais ça ne te rend pas heureux. »

« Non. » Murmura Jim. Il prit une grande gorgée de thé, sentit le liquide lui brûlait la gorge. « J'aurais aimé l'être. Ça devrait l'être. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment vivre ta vie, mon chéri, mais ne serait-ce pas cruel de donner de faux espoirs à Gary si tu n'arrives pas à l'aimer ? »

« Tu as raison, je le sais. Mais … c'est possible que ce soit juste trop tôt, non ? Je pourrais tomber amoureux de lui. » Il entendit le désespoir pathétique dans sa propre voix.

Elle sourit doucement. « Peut-être. Mais ça ne semble pas trop tôt pour Gary. »

« C'est mal d'aimer Spock, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, on a été élevé comme des frères. »

« L'amour n'a jmais tort, Jim. Et vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang. »

« Je sais. » Il secoua la tête. « Mais il ne m'aime pas. Pas de cette façon. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Je ne suis pas certain que Spock sache ce qu'il veut ou ressent. Clairement, épouser Nyota n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. »

« Peut-être pas, mais il ne voulais pas de moi non plus. » Répond-il, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi pathétique qu'il l'était. « Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ta déclaration était inopportune. » Dit Amanda avec gentillesse. « Ça lui laissait peu de temps pour réagir ou même y penser. »

« Non. Si nos places avaient été inversées et que Spock avait déclaré m'aimer juste avant mon mariage, j'aurais tout arrêté parce que je lui aurais rendu son amour. » Jim soupira et termina son thé. « Gary est bon pour moi. J'ai juste besoin de me concentrer sur lui et d'oublir Spock. Tout rentra alors dans l'ordre. »

Amanda sourit tristement et se leva. « Je vais te laisser te repose. Tu prends le petit-déjeuner avec moi demain matin ? Tu auras le temps ? »

« Toujours pour vous. » Il embrassa sa joue et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Il sortit son encens et ses pieres de méditation qu'il posa sur le tapis, puis mit sa robe de méditation. Il espérait pouvoir se débarrasser de Spock.

.

* * *

.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu as obtenu un mission d'enseignement temporaire à l'Académie de Starfleet ? » Demanda Jim à Spock alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'Académie.

« Tu as très bien compris. Puisque je vais passer quelques temps sur Terre, j'ai trouvé un emploi. »

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Non, mais mes références à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain m'ont permi d'acquérir ce poste. Je pensais que tu en serais heureux. »

Jim s'arrêta et le regarda. « Euh, d'accord. Je suis content. »

« Quelle est ton objection ? » Demanda Spock en levant un sourcil.

« Rien. C'est juste que tu es en train d'envahir mon espace. »

Spock secoua la tête. « C'est illogique. »

Jim roula des yeux et continua de marcher ; Spock le suivit. Gary devait venir le retrouver à mi-chemin, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit au Vulcain. Et alors qu'ils approchaient de l'Académie, il l'aperçut.

Son petit-ami leur fit signe de la main. « Jim, hé ! »

Jim sourit et alla l'enlacer, mais Gary jeta un coup d'oeil à Spock – qui se tenait raide à côté de Jim – et le serra plus fortement contre lui. Avant que Jim puisse réagir, Gary l'entraînait dans un baiser saisissant et possessif.

Pendant un instant, quelque chose de brûlant et d'insidieux, semblable à une sombre jalousie, flotta dans l'esprit de Jim, mais cela partit si vite qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Gary, dans l'intention de rompre le baiser, masi Gary l'attira juste plus prêt.

« Hé, Mitchell, Kirk, prenez une chambre ! » Cria quelqu'un en passant.

Gary et Jim se séparèrent alors en riant.

« Salut. » Dit Gary avec un sourire.

« Bonjour à toi. »

Gary jeta un coup d'oeil à Spock. « Bonjour Spock. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« En effet, Mitchell. » Une pause. « Je suis votre nouvel instructeur. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

« Oh, tu es là, Jim. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. » Salua Montgomery Scott alors que Jim venait de s'assoir en face de lui.

« Le test a duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. » Sourit Jim. « Comment tu vas, Scotty ? »

« Pas trop mal. »

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda Jim en remuant le sucre dans son café glacé. « Je pensais que Bones et Christine allaient venir. »

« Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient un peu de retard. Je suis surpris que Gary soit pas avec toi. »

Jim haussa les épaules. « Il a dit qu'il devait étudier. »

« Gary ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à étudier. »

« C'est parce que Spock est son professeur maintenant. »

« Ai-je entendu mon nom ? » Demanda Spock, juste derrière Jim.

Jim se retourna légèrement pour regarder Spock, vêtu de son uniforme de professeur, et était définitivement plus sexy qu'il ne devrait l'être.

« Hey Spock. »

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Bien sûr. » Jim l'observa s'assoir à côté de lui, alors que la table était immense et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres sièges disponibles. « Scotty, c'est Spock. Spock, voici Montgomery Scoot mais il préfère Scotty. »

« Mr Scott. » Dit platement Spock.

« Bonjour, Spock. Jim m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Spock arqua un sourcil. « Et j'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur vous. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Scotty, les yeux plissés.

Jim. « Spock n'arrêtes jamais de plaisanter. Ne fais pas attention à lui, Scotty. »

Spock jeta un coup d'oeil à Jim. « Je ne – »

Jim couvrit la main de Spock de la sienne et la serra, ce qui provoqua l'immobilité immédiate du Vulcain. Il y eut sorte de décharge électrique, comme un choc, et la main de Spock pulsa. Bizarre. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à leur lien habituel. Jim déplaça sa main quand il repéra Bones et Christine venant vers eux, leurs plateaux de nourriture à la main.

Bones regarda Spock d'un air détaché, et s'assit à côté de Christine.

« Hé, Bones, Christine. » Sourit Jim.

« Jim, ça doit être ton frère Spock. » Dit Christine avec un sourire acceuillant. Elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. « Ravie de vous rencontrer, Spock. Je suis Christine Chapel. »

« Je vous connais déjà, Mlle Chapel, ainsi que le Dr McCoy. J'ai fait des recherches sur toutes les connaissances de Jim. »

Bones roula des yeux. « Jim m'a parlé de vous. Et m'a dit que vous aviez fait des recherches. N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ? »

« Non. Les Vulcains protègent leur famille. » Répondit Spock.

Bones le dévisagea, puis tourna son regard vers Jim. « Spock va rester longtemps ici, Jim ? »

« Léonard. » Intervint Christine. « Sois gentil. »

« Je suis toujours gentil. » Marmonna Bones.

Jim s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis sûr que Spock sera trop occupé pour manger avec nous tous les midis. »

Christine sourit au vulcain. « Comment se passe l'enseignement ? »

« Je trouve cela fascinant, mais pas particulièrement difficile. » Répond-il.

Bones renifla.

Jim fit les gros yeux à son ami et essaya de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table, mais ça n'eut aucun effet.

« J'ai parlé à Gary. » Dit Bones à Spock, tout en regardant Jim. « Et il m'a dit que vous étiez impossible à satisfaire. »

« Seulement en ce qui concerne les étudiants incompétents. »

Jim grimaça. « Allez, Spock. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Etes-vous injuste avec Gary, Spock ? » Demanda ostensiblement Bones.

Spock arqua un sourcil. « Pourquoi le serais-je, Docteur ? »

« Parce que c'est le petit-ami de Jim. »

« Je ne fais pas de préférences. »

Bones se moqua. « Oh, je suis sûr que Gary n'est pas votre préféré. »

« Bones. » Prévint Jim.

« Je ne permettrais pas qu'une relation personnelle, me concernant ou concernant un membre de ma famille, interfère avec mon impartialité. » Dit Spock avec raideur.

« Je suis certaine. » Sourit Christine. Elle se tourna vers Bones. « Comportes-toi bien. »

« Le parcous est difficile pour la plupart des cadets, je suis d'accord. Mais difficilement impossible. Jim n'aurait aucun problème avec ce cours. Lui ou n'importe quel Vulcain. »

« Jim n'est pas vulcain. » Relança Bones.

« Il a été élevé comme tel. »

« Les gars, on peut changer de sujet. Spock n'est pas plus dur avec Gary qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

Scotty finit son café. « Je vais y aller. »

« Moi aussi. » Annonça Bones. « J'ai un examen à étudier. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim et Spock étaient seuls.

« Désolé pour ça. » S'excusa Jim. « Bones est ami avec Gary depuis des années. Avant même que je n'arrives. Ça ne voulait rien dire. »

« Il n'y a pas d'offense. » Spock inclina la tête. « Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules. « Retourner à l'appartement je pense. »

« Je vais t'accompagner. »

« Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire avant ? »

« Négatif. J'allais rentrer à la maison quand je t'ai vu ici. Ma présence a-t-elle été importune ? »

Jim sourit et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de permission. »

Spock hocha la tête. « On y va ? »

Ils traversèrent le campus en direction de l'hôtel. De temps en temps, Spock tournait la tête vers lui.

Finalement, Jim demanda : « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que je sois plus dur avec Mitchell qu'avec les autres étudiants ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Tu es dur, mais juste. Je te connais. Tu es … mon frère. »

« Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. » Répondit Spock.

« Non. C'est vrai. »

Spock le regarda à nouveau. « Et nous sommes amis. »

L'étaient-ils ? Jim n'était pas sûr. Parfois, en grandissant, le vulcain Spock n'avait pas semblé vouloir être ami avait le jeune humain qu'il avait été.

Il se mordit la lèvre. « Oui, nous sommes amis. Ecoute, Spock, je te dois des excuses. »

Les pas de Spock faiblirent légèrement. « Des excuses ? »

« Nous devons parler. » Jim s'arrêta. Regarda autour de lui. « Mais pas dans la rue. Et pas sur le chemin de la maison. »

« Le parc ? »

Spock suggérait de se diriger vers le parc se situant à un demi-pâté de maisons de leur position. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient, et s'assirent sur un banc.

Jim baissa les yeux sur ses mains alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots :

« C'est à propos du jour de ton mariage. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je sais. C'est juste … J'étais confus. J'ai agi à la hâte et je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que j'ai dit ni agir comme je l'ai fait. Ce n'était pas mon intention de gâcher ta journée, même si c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Dit Jim, son souffle s'accélérant. « Je suis désolé. Tout ce que j'ai dit été faux. Je le sais maintenant. »

« Faux ? » Répéta doucement Spock.

Jim acquiesça rapidement. « Ouais. Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais confus et égoïste. Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Il ne regardait pas Spock. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, Spock verrait qu'il mentait et qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait encoree. Mais il devait le faire. Montrer à Spock qu'il était son frère et son ami. Il pouvait être ça pour Spock. Seulement ça.

« Tu ne me dois aucune excuse, Jim, mais je les accepte néanmoins. »

Jim sourit. « Merci, Spock. »

« Maintenant, je souhaite aborder un sujet potentiellement désagréable. »

Sentant que son propre contrôle se faisait la malle, Jim regarda Spock.

« Oh ? »

« Je souhaite évoquer ta relation avec Gary Mitchell. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Et à propos de quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention d'interférer dans tes relations personnelles. »

« Euh. Hum. »

Spock haussa un sourcil. « Cependant, je dois continuer à te faire part de mes doutes sur son caractère. »

« Spock – »

« Jim, je sens une certaine … obscurité en lui. »

« Une obscurité ? » Jim secoua la tête. « Il n'y a pas d'obscurité. Je suis avec lui depuis des mois et nous nous aimons. » Peu importe que Jim ne soit pas réellement amoureux. Il l'apprécie. Beaucoup. « Il n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse me faire douter de lui. »

Jim se leva.

« Il est tard. Il est temps de rentrer. »

Spock hocha la tête. « Très bien. Comme tu veux. »

Spock reprit sa marche à ses côté mais Jim ressenti une certaine tension venant de lui et presque un soupçon de … déception. Bizarre. Il n'était pas réellement Vulcain, il ne pouvait pas concrètement ressentir les émotions de Spock.

.

* * *

.

Spock souffrait. Ce n'était pas physique, pas exactement. Bien que cela lui ait causé des maux d'estomac. Mais c'était une douleur mentale et émotionnelle. Aucune méditation ne pouvait l'aider, alors il abandonna et se remit sur ses pieds.

Jim était actuellement avec Gary, dans une situation plus qu'intime, et Spock le sentait. Angoissait. Il en avait de plus en plus conscience depuis son arrivée sur Terre. La proximité avec son compagnon en était sans doute la cause.

Spock serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Quand serait-ce fini ?

Il y eut un léger coup de frapper sur la porte.

Il se força à respirer. « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit ; c'était sa mère. « Je t'ai entendu bouger. »

« Oui, j'ai … j'ai du mal à dormir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce. « Spock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es très pâle. »

« Je suis en détresse. » Admit-il.

« As-tu besoin d'un docteur ? »

Spock secoua la tête. « Négatif. Je ne suis pas malade. »

Mère toucha son bras. « Alors quoi ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait besoin de son compagnon. Mais il n'était pas prêt à parler de sa connexion avec Jim.

« Spock, tu me fais peur. » Lui dit Mère.

Contrôle. Il devait garder le contrôle.

« Pourrais-tu m'apporter du thé ? » Réussit-il à demander.

« Ça aidera ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « D'accord. »

Quand elle quitta sa chambre, Spock se massa les temps. L'intimité entre son compagnon et Gary Mitchell était enfin terminée. Ça avait été un épisode particulièrement mauvais. Comment pourrait-il le gérer à nouveau ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14** :

Spock se trouvait dans le salon de l'appartement, avec pour seul éclairage une faible lumière, quand Jim rentra à la maison. Il avait ouvert la porte et l'avait refermé, avant de trébucher.

« Tu as bu. »

Jim sursauta et se tourna vers lui. « Euh, désolé. Je pensais que tout le monde dormais. »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu es ivre. »

Jim se dirigea vers le coin où Spock était avec assis un tasse de thé et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Ouais. Il y avait une fête. »

Spock renifla puis plissa les yeux. « Tu as également pris des drogues illicites. »

Jim haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Il y avait beaucoup de merdes là-bas. »

« Ton discours continue à se détériorer. »

« J'essaye juste de m'intégrer. » Déclara-t-il. « C'est ma vie maintenant. Ici, sur Terre, là où je suis né. »

« Je vois. »

« Non, non. » Jim soupira. « Je n'essaie pas de vous rejeter ou de rejeter mon éducation Vulcaine. J'apprécie tout ce que Amanda et Spock m'ont donné. Mais la vie est différente ici. Et je vais un jour voyager dans l'Espace avec d'autres humains et d'autres espèces et j'essaie juste de … »

« T'intégrer. »

« Oui.» Répondit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

« Je continue à croire que les stimulants illégaux d'Orion ne sont pas les plus recommandés, néanmoins. » Dit Calmement Spock.

« C'est difficile d'être différent. » Déclara Jim. « Tu le sais parce que tu es à moitié humain, mais moi je le suis complètement. »

« As-tu été maltraité ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais certains ne m'aimaient pas. Même Stonn et T'Pring, au début, ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

« Pourtant, ils sont devenus tes amis et tes protecteurs. Parce que tu les as convaincus. »

« Oui. Et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ici, Spock. Quand je suis arrivé, tout le monde pensait que j'étais étrange. » Jim se lécha les lèvres. « C'était comme Vulcain. »

« Je comprends cela, Jim. Cependant, je suis inquiet par certaines personnes qui semblent t'influencer. »

« Tu parles de Gary. »

Spock inclina la tête. « Tu étais avec lui ce soir, non ? »

« Oui. Mais il ne me contrôle pas, Spock. Je fais mes propres choix. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il te contrôle, mais je pense que, en t'efforçant de t'intégrer dans son monde, tu fais des choix discutables. »

Jim soupira et se pinça le nez. « Tu n'es pas mon père. »

« Imaginer que je suis ton père est bien loin de la manière dont je te vois, Jim. »

« Alors arrêtes d'agir comme ça. Tu es pire que Sa-Mekh. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention d'être en désaccord avec toi. » Répondit Spock. « Veux-tu du thé ?

Jim acquiesça. « Oui, je vais chercher une tasse. »

Il partit dans la cuisine et revint avec une petite tasse de thé qui semblait minuscule et délicate entre ses grandes mains. Il la tendit à Spock qui l'a rempli de thé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jim.

« Je n'ai compris que récemment combien tu as grandi. » Admit Spock.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Tu ne l'ait plus, en effet. »

Presque contre son gré, Spock déplaça sa main pour couvrir celle de Jim. Leur lien répondit faiblement car Spock maintenait ses boucliers fermement en place. « Jim, j'ai fait des recherches supplémentaires sur Gary Mitchell. »

« Quoi ? Spock – »

« S'il te plaît, laisses-moi fini. Bien qu'il ait utilisé des méthodes extraordinaires pour cacher ses activités illégales, il a été incarcéré un temps dans la colonie minière de Janus VI. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Une colonie minière ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Spock secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas encore pu le découvrir. Mais le fait qu'il ne t'en ait pas parlé me pousse à croire que c'est une affaire très sérieuse. »

« Spock, tu dois arrêter. »

« Je me sens concerné par – »

« Je sais que tu l'ai, mais c'est ma vie. Tu ne peux pas continuer à enquêter sur mes connaissances pour voir s'ils sont assez bien pour moi, Spock. C'est … c'est fou. »

« Tu es important pour moi. » Dit calmement Spock.

« Je sais. Nous sommes une famille. Je le comprends. Et j'apprécie vraiment que tu te soucies de moi, mais tu … tu vas te rendre fou. Gary est quelqu'un de bien. Notre relation se passe bien. Je peux prendre soin de moi, Spock. Vraiment. »

Jim avait l'air si désespéré et si déterminé que Spock retint sa respiration et renforça de nouveau ses boucliers. La souffrance de Jim venait se briser contre eux.

Spock ne savais plus ce qu'il devait faire. Jim avait exprimé son amour pour lui alors qu'il était sur le point d'épouser Nyota, mais, maintenant, il le niait, prétendant avoir été confus. Et il était possible que leur lien tenu est embrouillé suffisament Jim pour qu'il pense que ses sentiments envers Spock étaient amoureux alors qu'en réalité ils ne l'étaient pas.

Spock, lui, savait maintenant que ses sentiments pour Jim avaient changé. Ils avaient changé depuis un certain temps et il ne l'avait tout simplement pas admis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais, si Jim n'avait pas de réellement sentiments pour lui et souhaitait être avec Gary Mitchell, peut-être que Spock devait cesser d'intervenir.

« Très bien. » Dit-il après un moment. « Je vais essayer d'apaiser mes craintes pour le moment. »

Cela lui valut un sourire tremblant de Jim.

« Merci, Spock. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, je te promets de te le dire. D'accord ? »

« Oui, Jim. »

Jim bâilla. « Dieu, je suis fatigué. Et je commence tôt demain. Ça te dérange si je te laisse ? »

« Tu peux te retirer. »

Jim se leva, se balançant un peu sur ses pieds. « Merci, Spock. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Jim. »

Après le départ de Jim, Spock remarqua que le tremblement de ses mains s'était aggravé. Le lien aspirait à être complété. Spock le voulait. Si la douleur s'aggravait, il devrait consulter un guérisseur vulcain sur les moyens de le contrôler. Même sa capacité à méditer avait été affecté. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'étouffer le besoin d'être avec son compagnon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15** :

Jim fronça les sourcils en voyant l'affiche sur la devanture de son restaurant végétarien préféré.

« Fermé pour violation des normes de santé publique. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Gary avec surprise. « Ils ont toujours semblé si propres. »

« Ouais. Fin, je suppose qu'on le saura jamais. On va où maintenant ? »

« N'importe. Tu n'auras quoi choisir un repas végétarien sur le menu. »

« J'imagine. C'est juste … putain. J'aimais vraiment cet endroit. »

« Jim, Mitchell. C'est une surprise. » Dit Spock, en apparaissant juste devant eux.

Jim cligna des yeux. « Oh, hey, Spock. »

Spock jeta un coup d'oeil au restaurant. « Ah, j'ai entendu parlé de cette violation. Quel dommage. » 4

« Oui, on voulait dîner avant d'aller voir un film. »

Spock hocha la tête. « Je me dirigeais moi-même vers un restaurant végétarien que j'ai découvert à mon arrivée à San Fransisco. Je suis sûr qu'il sera à ton goût, Jim. »

« Oh. » Jim sourit. Il remarqua le regard appuyé de Gary posé sur lui, mais il l'ignora. « Ça m'a l'air bien. Ça te dérange pas, Gary ? »

Pendant un instant, à en juger par l'expression froissée de Gary, il avait eu l'intention de le contredire, mais il se contenta de sourire. « Bien sûr que non. J'en serais ravi. »

Spock les guida sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant intime au mobilier élégant et à l'éclairage faible.

Gary murmura à Jim : « Ça a l'air cher. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous soucier de cela, Mr Mitchell. » Répondit froidement Spock. « Je m'occupe de la note. »

Jim sourit à Gary : « Galanterie Vulcaine. »

Une hôtesse les conduisit à leur table et Jim s'assit en premier. À sa grande surprise, Spock se faufila immédiatement à côté de lui avant que Gary n'en ait l'occasion, le forçant à s'asseoir en face.

Spock ignora le regard de Gary tandis que l'hôtesse leur tendait les menus.

Jim s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta un sourire en direction de Gary, mais celui-ci fixait toujours Spock.

« Combien de temps allez-vous rester à San Francisco, Mr Spock ? » Demanda Gary. « Vulcain doit vous manquer. »

« Préférer une planète à une autre serait illogique, Mr Mitchell. Les Vulcains n'envisagent pas cela à la manière sentimentale des humains. » Dit Spock sans lever les yeux de son menu.

« Mmm. » Gary roula des yeux et leva son menu devant son visage.

« Ils ont le thé que tu affectionnes particulièrement, Jim. » Ajoute Spock en se penchant pour le montrer sur le menu de Jim.

Jim sourit. « Sensationel. J'en ai pas bu depuis que j'ai quitté Vulcain. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Gary.

« Oh. » Jim reporta son attention sur lui. « C'est une sorte de thé épicé et fumé. Il est très fort. Mais tu n'aimes pas le thé, je doute qu'il te convienne. »

« Ils ont d'autres boissons. » Déclara Spock. « Vous trouverez sans doute quelque chose de plus à votre goût. »

Un serveur arriva pour prendre la commande des boissons ; Jim et Spock commandèrent le thé, tandis que Gary, avec un regard plutôt sévère, commandait du café.

« Peut-être devrions-nous partager le numéro 12. » Dit Spock à Jim. « Ça semble faire beaucoup pour une seule personne. »

Jim jeta un coup d'oeil au numéro douze. Il s'agissait d'échantillons de nombreux plats vulcains.

Il sourit. « Je veux bien. »

« Ça sera suffisant pour trois ? » Demanda à nouveau Gary.

« Oh. » Jim fronça les sourcils, et lut la description du menu. « Hum. Pas vraiment. Mais ça va. On a qu'à partager quelque chose d'autre tous les deux. »

Gary sourit et secoua la tête, cassant.

« Non non. Vas-y, partage avec Spock. Je vais prendre autre chose. »

Jim essaya de ne pas grimacer. Ok. Gary était jaloux de l'attention qu'il accordait à Spock. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup voir Spock et … c'était Spock. Spock. Que Jim aimait désespérément. Bien sûr, Gary ne le savait pas.

Et Jim commença à se sentir idiot.

.

* * *

.

« Merci pour le dîner, Spock. C'était fantastique. » Déclara Jim, alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant.

« J'étais certain que tu aimerais. »

« Tu as eu raison. Dire que je n'aurais rien su de ce restaurant si le notre n'avait pas fermé. »

« Ouai. » Murmura Gary. « Pratique. »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit que c'était gênant. » Dit-il plus haut, avec un sourire. « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est là que nous nous séparons, Spock. On a un film à voir. »

Les sourcils de Spock s'acquèrent une fraction de seconde.

« Qu'allez-vous voir ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de films. »

« Tu peux venir avec nous. » Suggéra Jim sans même s'en apercevoir. Ou plutôt, sans même apercevoir le regard meurtrier de Gary.

« Merci, j'accepte volontiers. »

Juste au même moment, le communicateur de Gary émis un bip. Il le sortit.

« Merde. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jim avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est le travail. » Il répondit à l'appel et s'éloigna un peu d'eux. « Ouai ? »

Jim frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? » Lui demanda calmement Spock.

« Un peu. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il faisait si froid dehors quand nous étions à l'intérieur. »

Spock retira sa veste et la tendit à Jim. « Prend-la. »

« Mais toi ? »

« J'ai un pull. Et tu n'as qu'une chemise légère. C'est bon, Jim. »

Jim l'enfila et essaya de ne pas respirer l'odeur de Spock. Mais, bon dieu. Il était presque étourdi par la proximité de Spock. Il avait l'impression, avec sa veste, qu'il était dans ses bras.

« Je dois retourner travailler ! » Dit Gary quand il revient vers eux. « Ils manquent de personnel. »

Il plissa les yeux quand il vit le manteau de Spock.

« Comme c'est malheureux, » murmura Spock.

« Ouais, malheureux est le mot. » Grimaça Gary. « Je suis désolé, bébé. »

Jim sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Gary sur les lèvres. Gary le rapprocha et augmenta la longueur et la pression du baiser. Finalement, Gary recula.

« Bonne nuit, Mr Mitchell. » Le salua Spock. « Je vous verrai en classe. »

« Ouais. J'en ai de la chance. A demain, Jim. »

Gary s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

« Tu veux toujours voir le film ? » Demanda Jim.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa fréquence cardiaque avait augmenté et il semblait que Spock se tenait soudainement plus près de lui qu'il ne l'était il y a un instant.

« Ce serait agréable. » Les mains de Spock se levèrent et attrapèrent le col de la veste. Il le redressa. « Là. C'est comme ça qu'il doit être porté. "

Jim lécha ses lèvres gercées.

« Ouais. Merci. »

Il se rapprocha de Spock. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'espace entre eux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, sa main reposait maintenant sur la poitrine de Spock, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de l'avoir mise là

« Tu es … tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ta veste ? »

« Je n'ai pas froid. »

« Non ? »

Spock secoua la tête.

« J'ai chaud. »

Sa main se leva vers la mâchoire de Jim, son pouce effleurant juste sous la lèvre inférieure de Jim.

« Spock – »

Trois personnes sortirent du restaurant en riant et en parlant fort. Le charme se rompit et Jim s'éloignat, mettant de la distance entre lui et Spock.

« D'accord. Le film. Allons-y. »

Le regard de Spock était un peu flou, mais il hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16** :

Quand Jim s'endormit sur son épaule à la moitié du film, Spock aurait pu réveiller le jeune homme. Ou peut-être même aurait-il pu se décaler de sorte que la tête de Jim repose sur le siège au lieu de son épaule.

Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre.

En fait, Spock voulait illogiquement que le film dure plus longtemps qu'il ne l'était pour qu'il puisse continuer à être utiliser comme oreiller.

Spock n'avait jamais eu son thy'la endormi contre lui avant. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec quiconque. Pendant sa brève intimité avec Nyota, elle n'avait jamais voulu se servir de son épaule ou de son torse comme appuie. Spock ne s'en était pas soucié non plus, car il ne s'était pas attendu à obtenir une quelconque satisfaction d'un tel geste.

Il avait eu tord.

L'avoir allongé sur lui de cette façon était quelque chose qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus attachant qu'il ne le devrait. Même si Jim appartenait à Spock d'une manière que Jim lui-même ne soupçonnait pas, Spock devait se rappeler que Jim était actuellement le petit-ami d'un autre. Quelque chose que Spock trouvait de fort désagréable.

Il n'avait pas confiance en Mitchelle, certes, mais Spock devait admettre qu'il n'apprécierait aucun des potentiels amants de Jim. Avant qu'il n'ai à réaliser ce que Jim était pour lui, Spock n'avait jamais eu à faire face à cette situation. Sur Vulcain, Jim avait été plus préoccupé par ses études, et n'avait socialisé qu'avec la famille ou ceux dont la famille avait confiance.

Maintenant, s'il avait eu une relation de cette sorte sur Vulcain, Spock se doutait désormais qu'il n'aurait pas été des plus heureux. Il réalisait, beaucoup trop tard, ce que Jim avait dû ressentir en le voyant avec Nyota.

Le film terminé, les lumières s'éteignirent, et Jim remua instantanément, ses cils se relevant pour révéler le bleu saisissant de ses yeux. Il redressa rapidement et cligna des yeux, sa peau rougissant.

« Désolé. » Jim se frotta les yeux. « Je me suis endormi ? »

« Effectivement. Le film n'était pas très intéressant. »

« Je suppose que non. J'espère que je n'ai pas ronfler. »

En fait si, il avait ronflé très doucement et, illogiquement, Spock avait été fasciné. Mais il ne répondit pas, et Jim sembla ne pas le remarquer.

« Si tu n'as pas d'objection, il y a un café et un salon de thé non loin d'ici qui est ouvert tard. J'ai pensé que ce serait agréable de s'y arrêter. »

« Oui. Bien sûr. » Jim se leva d'abord, se balançant juste un peu, et Spock le stabilisa immédiatement avec une main sur sa hanche. Jim devint encore plus rouge. « Pardon. »

Spock laissa tomber sa main et se leva. « Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires."

Il sortit de l'auditorium, mais avant qu'ils ne quittent le bâtiment, Jim s'arrêta pour aller aux toilettes. Spock les dirigea ensuite vers le café et le salon de thé.

Jim sourit en entrant.

« Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Je suis à San Francisco depuis des mois et tu sembles en savoir plus sur ses secrets. »

« J'ai eu le temps d'explorer puisque j'enseigne seulement un cours. Contrairement à toi qui doit en suivre plusieurs. »

« C'est vrai. Et j'ai tendance à aller que dans des endroits que Gary ou Bones connaissent bien. »

Spock choisit sagement de ne pas répondre à cela et mena plutôt Jim vers une petite table près d'une fenêtre.

« As-tu développé un goût pour le café maintenant que tu es sur Terre, Jim?"

« Pas vraiment. J'en bois quand on m'en offre, mais ma préférence va toujours vers le thé. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas de viande non plus. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Définitivement des plats que nous avions sur Vulcan me manquent. Il y a quelques endroits ici qui servent des plats indigènes mais, je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas tout à fait pareil pour moi. »

Spock pris le très petit menu. « Si tu me le permets, je vais choisir pour toi puisque je suis familier avec leurs offres. »

Jim sourit et agita la main. « Sûr. Tu sais ce que j'aime."

Spock se leva de la table, alla au comptoir et commanda une bouilloire de thé et deux tasses pour eux. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et plaça le tout devant Jim.

« Ça sent bon. »

« Jim, puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Oui. »

« Pardonne mon manque de finesse dans cette situation, mais je suis inquiet pour ton bien-être. »

Jim haussa les sourcils tout en acceptant la tasse de thé fumante que Spock lui tendait. « Okay. »

« Combien de fois as-tu pris ces stimulants d'Orion ? »

« Quoi ? » Jim secoua la tête. « Hum. Ce n'est pas la question à laquelle je m'attendais. »

« A quelle question t'attendais-tu ? »

« Ça ne fait rien. Peu importe. Pas à quelques soirées. »

« Y-a-t-il eu d'autres drogues ? »

« Pas que je sache. » Jim haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas un problème. La plupart du temps je me sens juste … » Il s'arrêta, redevint rouge.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Spock. Un peu … allumé. Et peut-être un peu étourdi. »

Spock pinça ses lèvres. « Je vois. »

« Je sais que tu n'approuves pas. »

« Il est vrai que je préférerais que tu évites d'ingérer des substances synthétiques. »

Jim sourit. « Donc, tu approuverais si c'était naturel ? »

Spock ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il secoua la tête. « Non. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

« Ma préoccupation première reste ta santé. » Dit calmement Spock. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. »

« Je sais. »

Jim posa sa main sur celle de Spock. Il n'était pas préparé comme Spock l'était au contact soudain. Le lien se déclencha, chaud et volatile. Son esprit se tendit vers celui de Spock avant que ce dernier ne puisse reprendre le contrôle. Les yeux de Jim s'élargirent.

« Spock ? »

Spock tourna sa main jusqu'à ce que leurs paumes se touchent. Leurs doigts se touchèrent. Un baiser Vulcain. Ce que Jim comprit. Son regard croisa celui de Spock.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Ça l'est pour nous. »


End file.
